School Days
by Takerus Lost Angel
Summary: Hikari is hired as a teacher at a local middle school, she quickly realizes that her dream job isn't really what she bargained for. Can Hikari make a difference in these children's lives?
1. New Teacher

**Authors Notes:** Hey everyone! TLA here with another story! I'm warning you now, it has a bit of a slow beginning, but I'm hoping you'll enjoy it. I have this thing about naming stories, it is like naming a child, if you don't have the proper name then it just doesn't fit! So this story is a working name in progress!

**Synopsis:** Hikari is hired as a teacher at her former high school; however the class she winds up teaching isn't what she expected. She is the teacher for a bunch of misfits; from arrogance to laziness to plain shyness, the class teaches Hikari that there is much more in life then just school.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon, or anything associated with it.

School Days

By: Takerus Lost Angel

She stared longingly at the grey building before her. It had been years since she passed through its large red doors. The school was just as she remembered it; the soccer field still lay east of the building where she and her friends would watch Daisuke and Ken duke it out. The playground had lost its luster and began to fall apart, but still it reminded her of the times that she and Miyako would discuss which boys were cute and who they wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole. She walked up the cracked pavement steps, and pushed the door open and walked through. In her mind she could hear the dribbling of a basketball coming from the gymnasium, and the image of her husbands; then teenage self smiling up at her. Even the memories of running to the computer room everyday after school came rushing back to her.

She stood dazed for a moment relishing all the good times. She somberly walked down the hallway gazing into classrooms she once sat in. This time it was different, no longer was she the studious student looking up at her teachers for direction, no she was the teacher who would be giving the advice to students. She smiled happily as she made her way to the principal's office; she chuckled lightly. The only time she had ever steeped into the principal's office was when they would listen to one of Daisuke's hair brain schemes. The only person she knew to be in Mr. Fujiyama's office more then Daisuke would be her own brother Taichi. Between the two of them, they could probably tell you exactly how many ceiling tiles or picture frames were in there.

She stood outside the principal's office, this was it. The time had come; finally after years of substituting at various schools, she was finally offered a full time permanent position. She took a deep breath in before opening the door.

She looked around the small office, from what she could recall the room seemed different, no longer was there a large oak desk in a huge empty space; no the room was divided. In the space of about two feet, sat six folding chairs, an end table full of old magazines and newspapers and a long aluminum desk. Behind the desk sat an older woman; with slightly graying hair and a pair of thick rimmed glasses perched on her nose. Behind her was another desk; on it was another telephone and fax machine. The table was scattered with different sheets of paper. In the corner were two photocopier machines and a water cooler. On the opposite side was a large door labeled _Principal's Office_.

The young woman cautiously approached the desk that the older woman was sitting at. The older woman eyed her suspiciously. "Can I help you?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Kon'nichi wa, my name is Takashi Hikari, I'm the new teacher." She smiled meekly.

The older woman pointed towards the folding chairs, Hikari slowly made her way to the chairs. She placed her bag beside her, she was about to pick up one of the magazines when the principal's door swung open.

"Now, get back to class. I don't want to see you in my office again you hear?" The principal spoke harshly.

The teen looked squarely at the Principal. "Whatever." The teen then marched past the astonished Hikari. Never had she heard such disrespect from a student, especially when addressing a respectful person such as a Principal.

Hikari looked painfully at the Principal. He had such a tired look on his face. The creases around his forehead, made him look a lot older then what he was. His dark hair showed signs of ageing as grey colouring crept the sides of his face. His bushy mustache also had hints of grey. He definitely did not appear to be a native Japanese man; he was definitely a foreigner from the West.

"Beniha." The Principal bellowed, causing the older woman to look at him. "Where is Nagomi?"

"She called in sick today." She stated calmly, as if the empty desk behind her was not enough of a given.

The man rubbed his temples in frustration. "Anything else?"

"There is a Takashi Hikari, here to see you." The woman pointed to Hikari, who was sitting in the folding chair politely.

Hikari jumped from her seat, she had almost had forgotten her manners. She bowed towards the man. "Ko'nichi wa, I'm Takashi Hikari." She beamed brightly.

The man walked towards her from behind the desk. He wasn't that much taller then her and up close she could see desperation in his eyes, almost as if something had been troubling him. "Ah, Hikari, it is so great to finally meet you in person. As you already know I am Wataru; Prinicipal of this wonderful facility." The man embraced Hikari's hand while ushering her out of the office. Hikari gave one final look over her shoulder at the secretary behind the desk, who mouthed the words good luck.

Hikari had to jog to keep up with the man; he talked so fast that it was hard to understand him. "It's such a shame; you'll be the third teacher this year."

Hikari stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean I'm the third teacher?" She had a look of shear terror on her face.

"I assure you Hikari, it is nothing to fear. These students just need some guidance. Only one of them tried to light to bathroom on fire." The Principal stopped in front of a classroom. "This is your classroom A-7."

The Principal opened the door to the classroom. Yelling and screaming could be heard from within its four walls. Hikari stood at a stand still, the world around her seemed to slow down as she gazed upon the students.

_Reiji, stop pulling Tsukimi's hair_

Students were running around the classroom, ignoring the pleas of the Principal.

_Saori! Stop talking on your cell phone._

The class was in utter chaos, students were throwing paper airplanes through the air.

_Fukashi, stop sleeping in class!_

If this was Kami's idea as payback for the time she and Takeru "accidentally" popped Taichi's soccer ball, this was just too much. She would do anything at this point in time to sink away into the shadows, and pretend this wasn't happening.

It wasn't until a paper ball hit her in the side of the head that brought her back to reality. She had enough. There was absolutely no reason for these students to be acting this way. She had never seen anyone in her entire life to show this much disrespect. These students made Daisuke look like an angel. The young teacher took a deep breath, "SILENCE!"

The student's heads along with the Principals turned to look at the exasperated woman. Everyone stared blankly at the teacher. "Students, this is your new teacher Takashi-sensi. I want you to all treat her with respect." The Principal introduced. The Principal looked at Hikari one final time. "I want a report at the end of the day." With that the Principal left the young woman by herself.

Hikari looked timidly at the students before her. She had ten pairs of eyes staring into her soul. The classroom was darkly clad; there was a desk at the front of the class, with ten smaller desks in front of that. A blackboard lined the wall behind the desk, while three windows lined the wall to the right. Book cases lined the windows, while the back wall had several hooks and cubby holes. The remaining wall had bulletin boards, and the door out to the hallway. Hikari opened her mouth but was interrupted. A boy with dark brown spiky hair spoke.

"Just for the record we make the rules." He said coyly.

Hikari raised a brow. "Is that so?" The boy nodded triumphantly. "By all means, I don't want to interrupt you. If you make the rules, then you must be the teacher?"

The boy looked quizzically at her. "Yeah, that's right." He said smugly.

"Well then, the lesson plans on the desk. I don't want to stand in your way of teaching the class."

"I d-d-don't teach."

"Well then you are not the teacher, I am. I make the rules. It is do not, not don't." She said smartly.

"Oh snap! You gots told!" A girl with blond hair and the front shouted, the rest of the class giggled in agreement.

Hikari furrowed her brow in annoyance. "Well let us start with roll call. Akiyuki?" Silence, no one responded. She called again. "Akiyuki?" Again silence. Hikari looked at the attendance sheet. There were only ten names on her list, and there were only ten seats in the classroom and all of them were filled. Her tactics for being nice would have to change, she needed a new strategy. She needed to show them who was in charge. "I know you all are here, whether you co-operate or not, I will learn who all of you are."

A hand shot up, it was the boy who had interrupted her earlier. She nodded towards him. "I'm here. I'm Akiyuki." Hikari smiled; maybe, just maybe, this would get better.

"Asuna?"

The girl with blond hair at the front of the class raised her hand.

"Eito?"

"Here." A boy with red curly hair near the back of classroom chimed.

"Fukashi?" Silence. Not this again, Hikari thought.

Akiyuki, leaned across his desk and smacked the boy in front of him across the head. "Here." A boy with dark framed glasses meekly replied.

"Isa?"

"Here." A dark haired girl, who was sitting beside the blond girl, replied softly.

"Katsu?"

A girl with pink and purple pigtails raised her hand diligently.

"Meitetsu?"

A boy with blond hair sitting beside Akiyuki smiled. "Right here, beautiful!" He teased. Hikari rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Reiji?"

A long dark haired boy, who was sitting in the back of the classroom, raised his hand quietly.

"Saori?"

A blue haired girl; with several piercing, who was sitting beside Katsu, raised her hand.

"And Tsukimi?"

"Here." A girl with long red hair replied softly.

Hikari looked at the class before her. It couldn't be that bad could it? She was able to get through roll call with few interruptions. That was a sign wasn't it? Maybe Kami wasn't playing such a wicked trick on her. "So, let us get to know one another."

"What is there to know? You've probably heard the stories by now." Akiyuki shot. "We're the misfits."

"The rejects!" Katsu yelled.

"The losers, the freaks, the nobodies." Eito chimed in.

"Teachers think were too high strung, or can't handle us so they throw us all into one class." Akiyuki continued.

"Were pegged from day one, if we even put on toe out of line it's to Wacko's office!" Isa commented.

"It is Principal Wataru." Hikari corrected.

"Whatever." Isa waved off.

"If everyone had their way, we would be out on the street." Akiyuki argued. "No one cares about us. All we've got is each other."

**Author's Notes:** I hope you all enjoyed the story so far, it is a little different then what I am used to writing, but it's always good to try new things.

**Translations:**

Ko'nichi wa – good afternoon

**P.S.** All the names used in the story are all traditional as well as present day Japanese names. I got the names from a very useful site, if you want more information on this site, do not hesitate to ask.


	2. Detention Hikari Style

**Authors Notes:** I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, every reviewed earned makes me really, really happy! I just wanted to thank lena-jade especially, for pointing out some things that I could fix! It means a lot! Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last one!

**Synopsis:** Hikari is hired at a high school, she quickly realizes that her dream job isn't really what she bargained for. Can Hikari make a difference in these children's lives?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon, nor do I support the ending of Zero Two, that is all!

**School Days**

**By: Takerus Lost Angel**

Hikari unlocked the door to her apartment, and pushed open the door. She could smell the sweet aromas of Takeru's cooking coming from the kitchen. She slipped her shoes off and padded across the hallway. Her apartment was beautifully decorated. The halls were lined with the numerous photos that she had taken over the years, while book cases were filled with some of Takeru's favourite stories, along with some of his own works. Her apartment was a fair size; it had a living room two bedrooms, an office, bathroom, and kitchen. She walked into the living room and plopped herself into the overstuffed couch.

"Hard day at the office?" Takeru chuckled while emerging from the kitchen; wrapped in an apron that said _Kiss the Cook_, and spoon in hand.

Hikari nodded meekly. "It's as if these kids hate the world. They have no, oh what's the word?" She yelled in frustration.

"Hope?" Takeru suggested.

"Yeah, hope." She lingered on the word for a moment, it had been years since they ventured into the digital world, but Takeru was still the same Takeru that she met when she was eight. He was still filled with hope and life, always looking for the best in people. She looked at Takeru before continuing. "It's like they have no hope in themselves; it is as if all the light in them has been sucked out. I don't know what I'm going to do." The young woman said in defeat.

Takeru smiled warmly at his wife. "It was only your first day. These children do not know you yet, give them time. Plus you will think of something, you always do." Hikari smiled thankfully at her husband. She was so lucky to wind up with a guy as sweet as him. "Oh, honey by the way it is they do not, not don't." He teased.

Hikari thought back to what she previously said, her cheeks flushed crimson, while hurling a pillow at her husband. Then again maybe he wasn't so sweet.

The two finished dinner quickly, talking about how the other digidestines were.

"Did you know Matt finally popped the question?" Takeru asked between mouthfuls of food.

Hikari's eyes widened. "Matt as in Yamato, your brother?" Takeru nodded his head. "That's wonderful! What did Mimi say?"

"Well she said 'if you think I'm going to marry you with that so called ring you're sadly mistaken'." Takeru said while laughing. "Then Matt said 'I've invested too much money on you, for you to say no, so you better damn well marry me'."

"That definitely sounds like Mimi. I'm so happy for them. Oh, that reminds me; Takeru will you remind me to call Taichi tomorrow." Hikari asked while clearing the dishes.

Takeru raised a brow. "What do you need to call Tai about?"

"Well, with all this talk about marriage, I need to remind Tai about his and Sora's wedding anniversary." Takeru looked at his wife skeptically. "Honestly, Takeru haven't you ever wondered why Taichi never forgets his anniversary? It is because I always call him to remind him."

"I wish you would remind me about ours, it would help alleviate my forgetfulness." Takeru replied pouting.

Hikari rolled her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen, to clean the dishes. It was only fair that she washed them, after all Takeru cooked supper. Once done the dishes, Hikari emerged from the kitchen to an empty room. Usually Takeru would watch some television after eating, so Hikari wondered where he could have run off too. His shoes were still by the front door, so he could not have left. Hikari turned her head to look down the hall towards the office and noticed the light was on. She walked down the hallway towards the light; she peered at her husband who was bent over his desk scribbling something down on a piece of paper. "What are you doing?" She whispered while peering over his shoulder.

Takeru hurriedly covered his work space. "I just thought of the perfect ending to my story."

Hikari smiled brightly at him. "That's amazing Takeru, can I see?"

Takeru looked amusingly at his wife. "Hikari, you know the rules you can not read anything until the story is completely finished." Hikari stuck her tongue out at him in defeat, before retreating to their bedroom.

The alarm clock pierced through the silent air, forcing Kari out of her peaceful sleep. She sleepily rubbed her eyes. This is it, her second day in that class. Her game plan was set, her motive and strategy was in check. No more misses nice girl! She kissed Takeru good-bye and made her way towards the school.

The air today was cooler then yesterdays, fall's warm air still lingered, but it would be in no time that the chill of winter would be upon them. Hikari walked the halls towards her classroom; she would take control from the very beginning. Class didn't begin for another half an hour, so she should have time to get some organizing done. She opened the door to her classroom and flicked the lights on. She screamed in shock as she came face to face with someone sitting in her desk. She looked at the figure apprehensively; he following similar suit.

"Akiyuki, class has not begun yet. However, if you wish to stay, by all means, do not let me stop you from what you are doing." The young teacher said sweetly.

The young teen looked at the woman with skepticism. "Nah! I ain't in the mood to, listen to any of yer lectures." He said flatly, while stuffing the book he was reading into his back pocket. He marched past the woman, with a sense of dignity in every step he took. The woman watched as he walked by her, glancing at his pocket she noticed the book he was reading. She chuckled at the boy, she never would have believed what he was reading if she didn't see it for herself.

Hikari was placing the finishing touches on her lesson plans, when the bell signaled the beginning of classes. Hikari stood from her desk and walked towards her door. She stood there greeting each student as they entered the class room. The Principal came over the intercom system, do enlighten students and teachers of important events. After the Principal was done his spiel about the lack of decorations for the upcoming dance, Hikari shut the door.

She was about to greet her class when the door swung open and Akiyuki came storming into the class. Hikari glanced at the boy. "Akiyuki, you just received yourself a detention after school." She stated, while marking his tardiness on her attendance sheet.

Akiyuki's jaw dropped. "What da hell are you talking about?"

"You were late. If you are not in my class before the morning announcements are completed, you are late." She said flatly.

The enraged teen glared harshly at the teacher before taking his usual seat. Hikari began her first class, language arts. She finished explaining to the class what a dangling modifier was, and handed out worksheets to her class. Many of the students looked at her with doubt, while others doodled on their sheets.

Katsu smirked, while she rolled her worksheet into a paper ball and through it at Fukashi. "Sweet! The teach is giving us free ammo." Many of the students laughed along with her.

Hikari furrowed her brow, it was only half an hour into the day and she was already losing control of her class. She could see her perfect teaching record going down the tubes. Never would a school board ever hire her on, if she could not even handle a class of ten students. "ENOUGH!" The class stopped what they were doing to look at the teacher. "I've had enough; it's time to set some rules."

Hikari grabbed a large sheet of paper and placed the title _A-7 Classroom Rules!_ She looked at the class with a menacing stare. "Rule Number One! There is absolutely no talking, while others are speaking!" A few groans were heard among the crowd, but Hikari dismissed them with a wave of her hand. "Rule Number Two! Everyone is to be in class on time, no exceptions. Rule Number Three! There is no running, screaming, yelling, talking on cell phones, sleeping in class, or throwing paper balls and/ or paper planes!" She looked directly at Katsu. "Rule Number Four! All homework assigned the previous day, is to be submitted first thing in the morning. Rule Number Five! Respect one another." Hikari smiled at her rules.

"What if we don't follow them?" Meitetsu remarked smartly.

"If you do not comply with the rules, you will have detention." Hikari replied forcefully.

"We ain't welcomed in there." Saori replied. "They can't handle us."

"Who said you were going to the detention office. You will be serving detention with me. If that is not enough then you will be banned from any sports, clubs or committees you are involved in, as well any fun activities in class." Hikari explained. "Now, that that is settled, I want those worksheets all finished for tomorrow."

Most of the day went by with very few interruptions. Reji was sent home after starting a food fight in the cafeteria. The fight actually impressed Hikari, considering the food fight Daisuke and Takeru started was nothing compared to the one that happened today. There was so much food thrown around that it is going to take the custodial staff the next month to clean the place. Lessons in the class room were slow. It took Hikari over an hour to explain how to balance a chemistry equation. Math class was cut short due to an "unplanned" fire drill. All in all the day seemed to run smoothly.

The final bell rang signaling the end of the day, all the remaining students ushered out of the classroom leaving behind a very bored looking Akiyuki. Hikari sat at her desk ignoring the teen in front of her. She continued to work out tomorrow's lesson plan, when she heard Akiyuki's chair scrap across the floor. Hikari looked up from her work and looked at the boy.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Write lines, sweep the floor, or bash the chalk erasers together?" He asked grumpily.

"Well you can read if you want." She said calmly as she resumed working on her lesson plan. Akiyuki stared at the teacher in disbelief. "Or you can scrap gum from under the desks; I know Tsukimi has a whole wad under there." Akiyuki looked at his teacher in disgust, before retreating back to his desk.

"You know, you don't have to pretend you understand us. No one does." He said before opening his book.

Hikari looked curiously at the boy. He showed this tough exterior in front of his friends, but deep down he really cared. He reminded her a lot of all her friends. He was quiet and ornate like Ken and Iori. He had a short fuse temper like Daisuke; he spoke his mind like Miyako, and cared passionately about something like Takeru. Indeed this boy was complicated. Just maybe, she could get through to him and he would open up. If she could only get through to one person, she hoped it would be him. Not that she would mind if she inspired the others, but this boy had something about him that made him different.

**Did you know:** This entire story that I am writing is based on a famous quote, from an amazing book. One of my most cherished stories, if you have not read "To Kill A Mocking Bird" by Harper Lee, then you are missing out on such an amazing book. I thought that I would share with you, the quote, I picked:

"You never really understand a person until you consider things from their point of view – until you climb into his skin and walk around in it" –Lee, To Kill A Mocking Bird.


	3. New Found Freedom

**Author's Notes: **Here's the next installment of School Days, chapter four is also complete, but will not be posted until I've finished chapter five. This chapter has a little foreshadowing to what is going to happen to someone, I'll leave that up to you to figure that out. Music Chick, I can not believe you forgot Dill's name! Come on, he's like super cool! Anyway enjoy the chapter!

**Synopsis:** Hikari is hired at a high school, she quickly realizes that her dream job isn't really what she bargained for. Can Hikari make a difference in these children's lives?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon, so take that!

**School Days**

**By: Takerus Lost Angel**

A week had passed and Hikari had survived the class of hell as some of her fellow colleagues deemed it. However, Hikari felt differently; yes the class seemed reckless at times but her students shared a bond with one another, one she could relate too. Since day one these kids were pegged as hopeless and unmanageable, and under the circumstances Hikari did not think she was doing too badly. Hikari was about to pour herself another cup of coffee when Principal Wataru interrupted her.

"Ko'nichi wa Hikari. I hope the students are not giving you too much of a hard time." Wataru said while sternly looking at Hikari.

"No more problems then a regular class, we have our moments, but I think things are going good." She replied happily.

Wataru nodded understanding. "Hikari, I must ask a favor of you. Well it is not much of asking, more of telling. You see, the school dance is coming up and we are short on decorations." Hikari nodded, realizing where this conversation was headed. "Considering, you are the newest member to our school, it is up to you to find decorations, and not to mention none of the other teachers wanted too."

Hikari groaned, not only did she have to get through lesson plans with her class she now had to find decorations for this stupid dance. Not to mention she was designated one of the teacher chaperones for the dance. Her day could not get any worse, oh wait it can; considering classes have not even begun.

Hikari walked towards her class, thinking of all disasters that could happen today along with ways to avoid it. She opened the door to her classroom, to find the desks completely filled. She looked at her class in astonishment. "Morning announcements have not even begun yet."

"We know, after Akiyuki told us, what ya forced him to do in detention, we's decided, we ain't stickin' around after school to read." Fukashi explained, as the teacher made her way to the back of the classroom.

"I'm disappointed that you all feel that reading is such a horrible punishment." She sighed. "However, there is a change of plans for today's schedule." The class looked at their teacher wide-eyed. "Today we are going to make decorations for the dance!" She replied cheerfully.

The class groaned.

"Just because you gots yourself sucked into finding cheesy decorations for the dance, doesn't mean we want to be dragged down wit cha." Asuna replied chattily.

"Think of this as an art assignment! Plus when you are at the dance, wouldn't you feel proud to see your decorations in the gymnasium?"

"We are not allowed at school dances, Takashi-sensei." Reiji replied quietly from the back of the room. Hikari turned her attention to the boy that spoke; his cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"Why not?" Hikari questioned, beginning to lose her temper.

"We told you before, the teachers and other students find us uncontrollable. Teachers fear we will make the other students uncomfortable, if we are there." Akiyuki replied coolly.

Hikari's eyes flashed dangerously. These children were treated like prisoners, no wonder they acted out. If the windows in the classroom had bars on them, they would not be far off from being in a prison. After putting away all the art supplies and sending the students to lunch, Hikari stormed towards the office. Teachers poked their heads out of their classrooms and the staff room as the young teacher stomped down the hall. She pushed the office door open, causing it to crash into the wall. Hikari stormed passed the secretary as she frantically tried to get Hikari to sit in one of the chairs. Hikari swung open the door to the principal's office, and stared at him directly in the eye.

"Why the hell are they not allowed at the dance?"

Wataru stared at Hikari dumbfounded for a moment. "I can assure you, that there is no need for yelling."

"You treat these kids like they are animals! You lock them up in a classroom, where the only time they can properly socialize is at lunch! You have to give them a chance." Hikari pleaded.

"Hikari, May I remind you that your 'so' called angel students do not have the perfect track record. Give me one good reason why I should allow them, and it better be a damn well good one."

"…because I believe in them!" The teacher exclaimed in defeat.

The Principal scoffed. "You expect me to believe, that because you believe in them that I should as well? He jeered mockingly.

Hikari paused for a minute, before picking the perfect comeback. If she did not play her cards right, then she could jeopardize any chance these children had. "Are you telling me that you have lost faith?" She looked at the man anticipating a reaction. "Do you want to be forever known as the Principal who could not handle ten children at a dance?" She laughed, emphasizing her teasing state. "I can see the other Principal's in the district laughing at your lack of power."

Wataru looked at the woman long and hard before answering. "Alright Hikari, you have one chance. You blow this, and things go back to the way they used to be."

Hikari smiled happily. "Oh thank-you, you have no idea how much this means to me." Hikari rushed out of the office with the largest grin plastered on her face.

Wataru rubbed his temples, as Hikari bounded out of his office. "What have I just gotten myself into?" He mumbled to himself.

Hikari impatiently waited for her class to return from lunch. She felt like it was Christmas, she was horrible at keeping secrets about what she got everyone, but this was one gift her class would love; or so she hoped. Hopefully this would prove to her students that she was not out to get them, and that she really was on their side. The bell signaled for the end of lunch, and she watched as each of her students came in one by one. Once they were all seated, Hikari bombed them with the good news.

"Well, I just came back from Principal Wataru's office, and he has agreed to allow you to participate at the school dance." She replied gleefully.

All the guys in the class groaned, while the girls squealed with delight.

"Ah, Takashi why'd you have to go an do dat." Eito whined.

"I thought you guys would be happy?" Hikari questioned, crest fallen.

"Before, everyone knew we couldn't go to the dance cause we's were, you know, banned. Now, that we are allowed, everyone's going to think we wonts go because, we ain't gots any dates." Fukashi explained for the teacher.

"There's nothing wrong with going to the dance stag." Hikari countered.

Akiyuki scoffed. "Yeah and be pegged not only as losers, but losers that can't find a date. I don't think so."

"Hey, Meitetsu, care to further explain our situation." Fukashi asked, while cleaning his glasses.

Meitetsu nodded, and turned to Katsu. "Hey beautiful, how abouts you an me go to the dance?" Meitetsu cocked his eyebrows for added effect.

Katsu turned to Meitetsu in utter disgust. "I wouldn't touch you, even if you were the last man on earth." She spat, while returning to her conversation with Saori.

Hikari could not help but laugh, the only time she had ever heard someone pull a line like that and have it work, would have to be Yamato. She gazed over her class, finally realizing that she could do this. Yes, the boys in the class may not be pleased with their new allotted responsibility and freedom, but in the end maybe they would actually let her get through the day without any problems.

"Takashi-sensei, are you alright?" Reiji asked, noticing the vacant expression on her face.

She smiled weakly. "Better then ever."

The day seemed to run smoothly, the decorations for the dance were completed; and Hikari did not have to worry about finding some. She locked her classroom door, and walked down the hall towards the main doors. She was about to leave the school when she heard voices wafting behind her. She looked at her watch, it was way passed the school hours; it was already rounding 5 o'clock. She was surprised that Takeru was not already at the school sending a search party to look for her.

She walked down the hallway she could hear the voices becoming louder and louder, she quickened her pace. She recognized one of the voices to be Akiyuki's. She heard a loud smashing sound, the sound that a locker makes when someone's thrown up against it.

"Akiyuki, where's your brother? He owes us some money!" A gruff looking kid yelled, while pinning Akiyuki up against the lockers, another kid smirked at the defenseless kid.

"Why's you two telling me? Take it up wit my brother!"

"We don't know where your brother is, that's why we're telling you!" The second kid yelled.

"Well then that makes three of us, now doesn't it?" Akiyuki smirked. The first kid threw a punch, hitting Akiyuki square in the jaw. "What da hell did you do that for? I told you I don't know where he is!"

"Well you better find out where he is, or you're…"

"…or what?" Hikari questioned menacingly, while rounding the corner on the threesome.

The gruff looking kid removed his grasp on Akiyuki, before running down the hall. Hikari picked up Akiyuki's bag and handed it to him. "Who were those kids?" Hikari questioned sincerely looking at Akiyuki's swollen cheek.

Akiyuki spit some blood out of his mouth. "I dunno." He shrugged his shoulders, as he walked away from his teacher.

Hikari followed the student closely. "Akiyuki, I will not accept that as an answer."

Akiyuki turned on his heal to face his teacher. "Get used to it. Takashi-sensei, in all respect just drops it okay? You can't change the world just by smiling; you've gots to get into a couple of fights."

Hikari stared at the retreating boy's figure, before she regained her voice to yell after him. "You do not always have to fight."

The boy just kept on walking. Hikari sighed; she just did not understand the need to fight. All fighting ever caused was pain and suffering, she learned that first hand in the digital world. In today's world fighting was not necessary to survive. She looked on as the retreating boy passed through the door. Then again maybe she was wrong.

**Author's Notes:** Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I also have to thank crest-of-music for pointing out the confusing title name for the last chapter, it was originally suppose to be the title for this chapter, but I changed my mind! Thanks!


	4. Taichi's Dirtly Little Secret

**Author's Notes:** So here is another installment for School Days, I hope you all are enjoying it so far I have to admit I'm having a pretty good time writing it. My hours are finally cut at work, so hopefully I'll be able to update more often. I've come to realize that after I'm done school days I will not be writing any new fics, I have to update and revise some of my older stuff, then I'll write new!

**Synopsis:** Hikari is hired teacher at the local middle school, she quickly realizes that her dream job isn't really what she bargained for. Can Hikari make a difference in these children's lives?

**Disclaimer:** Haven't we've been through this enough times, I do not own Digimon or make any profit from it. So get over it!

**School Days**

**By: Takeru's Lost Angel**

Hikari pranced around her living room humming to herself; three days had passed since the 'incident' involving Akiyuki, however, she could not erase the engraved memory. She constantly tried to keep herself busy, but the images of Akiyuki being slammed up against the locker flooded back to her. How could someone dismiss what happened so quickly? Akiyuki would not look at her. The dance was approaching fast and she knew she needed to be in a better mood if she were to chaperone. She twirled around the sofa one last time, before bumping into Takeru.

"…and I thought you were the better dancer of the two." He teased half-heartedly, while pulling his wife into an embrace.

"I am." She stated as a matter of fact, while she and Takeru swayed to the non-existent music. After a few moments, Hikari pulled away from her husband. "Takeru, why did you fight Ken?"

Takeru sighed while looking at his wife. "Hikari, we've been through this. I had to fight Ken to make him realize that what he was doing was wrong."

Hikari shook her head. "Takeru, violence does not solve anything." She argued, gazing into his azure eyes.

Takeru furrowed his brow in frustration. "Hikari…" He said softly. "Sometimes violence is the only thing that works. Look at my brother and Taichi, if those two did not fight, they wouldn't be the friend they are today."

"But…"

Takeru placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "Let me finish, sometimes actions speak louder then words. If you just say something, it may not have as much of an effect as if you acted out." His brow twitched as he tried to explain things. "Hikari, answer me this; why did you fight in the Digital World?"

Hkari thought for a moment. "We fought…" Takeru shook his head, to correct his wife. "_I_ fought in the Digital World to keep the peace. I was sick and tired of all the innocent digimon's getting hurt. It was not fair. Just because I fought does not mean I agree with our actions. I still believe that there was another way."

Takeru groaned, realizing that is wife was not budging from her beliefs. "Right Hikari, I can picture it right now; walking up to Piedmon and saying 'please stop fighting, you are hurting them.' I can see Piedmon, really changing his ways."

Hikari looked at the floor in defeat; the one person who she thought would be on her side was not. She thought about what he said, the more she thought about it; the funnier it seemed to be. To actually believe that Piedmon would stop what he was doing if she asked him was a hilarious thought. She chuckled to herself, maybe fighting had it's time and place, and maybe just maybe Takeru and Akiyuki were right. You can not just sit on the side lines and smile, no you have to go out and do something, anything.

Hikari flipped through her student's papers as she marked them. Class had ended a few minutes ago and lunch had just taken place. Hikari was about to leave when five figures walked into her class room. Hikari looked oddly at them. "Can I help you?"

The five nervously looked at each other before all replying at once. "We don't have dates for the dance."

Hikari chuckled quietly. "Well have you asked anyone?" The all nodded in unison. "…and?"

They all said no.

Hikari looked at the boys in amusement; this reminded her of the time that Takeru, Daisuke, and Ken were asking her advice on how to get themselves dates for their senior prom.

Hikari sighed before looking at the boys. "Honestly, all I can say is to keep asking. Eventually one will say yes." She smiled hopefully.

The boys shrugged and walked out of the classroom, disappointment evident in every step they took. Hikari sighed, wishing there was something she could do. A smile soon began to spread across her face, she had an idea.

Class resumed shortly and Hikari began to teach her lessons. The boys sat at the back of the classroom, secretly whispering to one another, while the girls passed notes about the school dance. Hikari moaned, if she knew the dance would distract them this much, maybe she would not have told them. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for her class to settle down.

"As I was saying, if the angles of a triangle have to add up to one-hundred and eighty degrees, and you have a right angle triangle, what would the other angles be?" She questioned her class.

Asuna attentively raised her hand. "If you go to the dance with a boy, do you have to only dance with him, or do you have options?"

Hikari frowned. "We are not talking about the dance, as it is not important. Right now we are talking about math."

Isa raised her hand. "But, the dance is important. You can't go to your first dance not knowing anything."

Hikari glanced at the wall clock; the bell would be ringing any minute. It was useless to try and fill their heads with knowledge. "Girls, I would like to speak with all of you after class."

The girls looked at their teacher in astonishment. Were they getting detention because they asked a simple question? If this was how it was going to be in Takashi-sensei's class, then there was hell to pay. The boys ushered out of the class, laughing at the girl's misfortunes. For once it was them getting the wrath of Takashi, and not them. Katsu stuck out her tongue at the boy's retreating forms.

Hikari strummed her fingers across her desk, how could she put this lightly. She looked at the girls; the girls looked at her, not one of them breaking the awkward silence. Hikari took a deep breath inward. "Have any of you girls found dates for the dance yet?"

All the girls looked at Hikari in amazement, was there teacher actually talking to them about the dance and not detention? Saori was the first to speak. "Takashi-sensei, I don't know about the other girls, but I don't gots a date to the dance."

The remaining girls nodded in full agreement. Hikari smiled wickedly. "What if I said I could find you dates?"

The girls squealed with delight. "You mean for every one of us?" Isa chirped. Hikari nodded simply.

"What's the catch?"

Hikari looked at Katsu. "I'm appalled that you would think I would be up to something." Hikari spoke in a fake hurt voice. "It is a matter of fact that I know five perfectly good gentlemen that would be honored to escort you to the dance."

The girls waited in anticipation for their teacher to continue. "It is fact that you know these students very well, they are your own classmates." Hikari beamed

The girls groaned.

"Come on, it can not be that bad. You already know them, and at least you would not have to go alone." She said smugly.

The girls all looked at each other. "I call Reiji!" Isa claimed. "He maybe quiet, but at least he's not a jerk like some others."

The girls were shocked, did they just hear right. Did one of their own actually call someone? The girls looked at each other, before all yelling at once, not one of them wanting to be stuck with last pick.

"I call Eito! At least we have something in common, both have red hair!" Tsukimi teased.

"Fukashi is all mines! He sleeps in class, but he really is nice!" Asuna chimed.

Saori looked at Katsu; Katsu at Saori. "I don't want Meitetsu." The two yelled in unison.

The two looked bitterly at each other. "I'd rather have detention, than go with him." Katsu retorted.

"Well I'd rather wash all the dirty gym uniforms for a month, than go with him!" Saori seethed.

Hikari rubbed her temples in frustration. The girls were fighting over who they did not want to go to the dance with. Most often then not, majority of people would fight over who they wanted to go with. "What's wrong with Meitetsu?"

Katsu looked at her teacher in horror. "He's a player; he thinks he's soo cool with his sly remarks." She shuddered at the thought.

Saori teased. "But he likes you oh so much." She fluttered her eye lashes for added effect.

Katsu gagged. "Yet he doesn't get the hint that I don't like him."

Hikari had to laugh, this reminded her of all the years Daisuke chased after her. Even after she was married he would still make the occasional comment that he was still infatuated with her. "Well there is only one way to settle this, heads Katsu goes with Meitetsu, tails Saori goes with Meitetsu." Hikari tossed the coin in the air; everyone held their breath until the coin landed softly in Hikari's hand. "It's…heads."

Katsu groaned, while Saori cheered. The girls left the classroom with pleasant smiles, well almost everyone. Katsu trudged behind the group slowly, occasionally giving a sideways glance at her teacher.

Hikari heaved a sigh of relief. She could not wait to see the expression on the boys faces, when she hooked them up unbeknownst to them. She knew tomorrow nothing would get done; everyone would be too excited about the dance. She looked down at her lesson plan; tomorrow she had planned on getting them ready for their practice entrance exams for high school. She crumpled the plan in her hands, tomorrow was only one day; they could start practicing on Monday. She tossed the paper in the garbage, before turning the lights off to her classroom.

The clock ticked annoyingly as Hikari strummed her fingers across the kitchen table. She had been waiting an hour, an incredibly painful hour. She glanced over at the clock for the one hundredth time, growling at its continuous ticking. "He's late." She hissed, glaring at her husband.

Takeru looked up from the television to give his wife a goofy grin. "He's your brother remember?"

"Well I need to go through the music he has and deem what's appropriate. If it was not for the kids in my class, and this being their first dance I would have said no."

"But you did not, so that is your fault." He stuck his tongue out at her.

Hikari grabbed the magazine from the counter, and was about to throw it at her husband when there was a knock at the door. She placed the magazine down. "…saved by the door."

Takeru shrugged. "You would have missed anyways."

Hikari quickly picked the magazine up and chucked it at her husband, before running down the hall. He did not even see it coming. Hikari opened the door to an out of breath Taichi. "…and you call yourself a soccer player." She said in a mock teasing voice.

Taichi pushed past his sister and walked into the living room. "Ko' nichi wa Takeru." Takeru nodded his head in acknowledgement to the older mans greeting. "So where's Yamato?"

Hikari gave her brother a death glare. "He has already come and gone! Unlike some people I know he was actually on time!"

Taichi rolled his eyes. "I'm here aren't I?"

Hikari ignored her brother's comments as she strummed through the box of c.d.'s, placing ones that were appropriate to the side. She read one of the titles before giving her brother a skeptical glance. "The Spice Girls?"

Taichi looked horrified. "That's not mine! That's Sora's! I don't know how that got in there!" He stated defensively.

Takeru turned his head from the television. "I know how that got there."

Taichi shot daggers at the young blond. "You know nothing!" He stated firmly.

"Oh your right, I must be thinking about the time you and Matt sang Britney Spears, to get out of detention." Takeru said lightly. "Oh wait, were you not dared to dress as one of the Spice Girls and buy their c.d.? Takeru questioned casually.

Taichi's face turned a bright shade of crimson before he managed to look at his sister's tear stricken face from the laughter she was holding back. She placed the inappropriate c.d.'s back in the box and handed them to Taichi. "If you want I have some Backstreet Boys and N'Sync in the back, I can see you do not have them in your collection."

Taichi snatched the box up and hastily made his way towards the door. "He looked at his sister one more time. "You're lucky you're my sister…" He glanced at Takeru. "…and you're lucky you married her!" He slammed the door shut.

"Tai we were only joking." She yelled as the door was slammed in her face. She turned and looked at Takeru, no longer able to maintain a straight face.

Hikari took attendance as her class bubbled with excitement. The girls were huddled in one corner, while the boys were huddled in another. Each group discussing nothing other then the dance that would be taking place that night.

The young brunette cleared her throat. "Today is going to be a relaxing day." The class looked at their teacher in suspicion. "I am quite pleased with all the dedication and co-operation that has been taking place over the last couple of weeks. So, instead of our usual lesson plans, we are going to decorate the gym."

The class looked at her annoyingly. "I don't know whats worse; solving math problems or decorating a gym with cheesy decorations." Asuna wagered.

'May I remind you, that those cheesy decorations were made by you?" Hikari pointed out as a matter of fact.

The class groaned one more time, while Hikari marched them down to the gymnasium. Decorating took the entire morning, only with minor delays. It came down to boys versus girls, the boys ideas differed from the views of the girls. However, with some quick thinking and compromising, it did not take long for the gym to be decorated.

The gym was in all honesty beautiful, light coloured paper chains laced the walls, while gold and Silver Star cut outs dangled from the ceiling. The girls created clouds out of tissue paper and hung them in opposite corners of the gym. The then took different colour streamers and strung them between the two clouds, creating a rainbow above the dance floor. The boys found some flood lights and created, colour panels to go over them, to give off different coloured light. The whole group then moved some tables to the back corner where the punch and snacks were to be set up. They also put some tables on the stage for the stereo system and speakers.

While the students were at lunch, Hikari managed to push all the desks to the back and sides of the classroom; creating a large open space in the center of the room. She plugged in a stereo and picked out a mixed c.d. out of Yamato's 'personal stash' and placed it in the stereo.

The students filed into the class room, only to find it rearranged. "Takashi-sensei, what did you do to the class?" Tsukimi questioned, gazing at the large open space in the middle.

"Well, I thought that this being your first dance, you should all get a lesson in dancing." The young teacher beamed, as the girls faces lit up like a candle on a birthday cake. "Well what are you all waiting for; girls go find your dates!"

The girls all sprang to life grabbing their respected partners that they 'dibbed' last night, only a very bitter Katsu stood off to the side, hoping that her partner would not notice her.

Meitetsu cautiously walked towards Katsu. "I umm…take it yous didn't get the partner you wanted?"

Katsu shrugged her shoulders. "You could say that."

Meitetsu swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "You knows, you don'ts hafta go with me if yous don't wants to. I'll understand." He stated crestfallen.

The girl eyed the boy slowly. "It's aight, I'll goes wit'cha."

Hikari smiled inwardly to herself, phase one complete; phase two dance lessons. "Alright class now hold your partner; like this." Hikari rearranged her arms to the class, and showed them how they should be holding their partner.

"Like this?" Meitetsu questioned.

Hikari closed her eyes. "No Meitetsu, lift your hand so it is on Katsu's back, no lower."

Meitetsu grinned sheepishly, while the class giggled.

Hikari turned the music on; a slow steady beat filled the room. "Now, I want you all too slowly sway to the music, look at your partners not the floor."

"Ow! You're stepping on my foot Akiyuki!" Saori cried, as she tried to pull her feet out of the way of the death trap.

"Well if your feet weren't so big, I wouldn't step on them." Akiyuki retorted.

"I said sway, not move!" Hikari cringed, as she heard more yelling coming from Katsu. The class continued dancing for the remainder of the day, there was no complaining from the class, unless you were partnered up with Meitetsu and Akiyuki. Hikari laughed those two were no worse at dancing then Taichi and Daisuke, for those two being soccer players neither of them had any eye foot co-ordination, when it came to dancing.

The class was dismissed as Hikari rearranged the classroom. She smiled at herself in only a few short hours, she would be seeing her students again, but this time in a brand new light.

**Author's Notes:** It's a bit longer then what I usually write for a chapter let me rephrase that, it's 2 ½ pages longer then what I write. There were many places where I wanted to stop but I just kept writing, so feel privileged that I wrote for you guys. Oh and if you want to read something funny and haven't yet check out my new story called Tampons, I think it's funny if I do say so myself!


	5. Party Time!

**Author's Notes:** Hey! Sorry, it has taken so incredibly long for this chapter to come out! I've just been so busy over the last little while, traveling here, going there. Then again that is another story all together. Well here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it, it's even longer for just you guys!

**Synopsis:** Hikari is hired teacher at the local middle school; she quickly realizes that her dream job isn't really what she bargained for. Can Hikari make a difference in these children's lives?

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, though I wish I did; because between you and me, I'd be stinkin' rich!

**School Days  
By: Takerus Lost Angel**

The lights flickered across the dance floor as the music filled the air. Hikari stood near the entrance greeting the students as they entered the gym, she swayed to the music; enjoying the night out from her apartment. Do not get her wrong she loved staying at home with Takeru, but it was always nice to get out and do something. She noticed most of her students standing off in the far corner not really taking part in the festivities.

She felt someone tap her on her shoulder; she turned around to come face to face with bright blue eyes. "Ta…ta…keru? What are you doing here?"

Takeru's eyes twinkled with amusement at his surprised wife. "I thought I just would come down here and see what the big deal was. Considering all you have been doing for the last couple of weeks is planning for this dance." He said teasingly. "I felt a little neglected." He said in a mock hurt voice.

Hikari lightly punched her husband in the arm. "Ha! You are so funny you know that?" Takeru smirked as he pulled his wife into a loving embrace, tenderly kissing her lips. Hikari tried to pull away before anyone noticed this form of attention, too late.

"Meow! Looks like Takashi-sensei has snatched herself a date." Meitetsu winked at his teacher, as the rest of the class giggled at their teacher's reddening face.

Hikari pulled away from Takeru before addressing her class. "Students I would like you to meet…" Hikari paused how was she going to introduce Takeru, it was not like he was a teacher.

Takeru finished his wife's thought. "…Takeru. Takeru Takashi."

The class stared at the man for a minute. "Takeru Takashi as in the Takeru Takashi. Author of those adventure books involving the Digital World?" Asuna chirped while raising a brow. Takeru nodded numbly. "Oh my gosh! I love those books! My favourite character is Izzy, I love his digimon Tentomon. I wish I could be as smart as him."

"No way! Tai is the coolest! He's so brave!" Eito chimed in.

"You both are wrong, Matt's the coolest!" Akiyuki argued.

"How do you come up with all those ideas?" Katsu questioned, dreamy eyed.

Hikari and Takeru exchanged glances, only if they knew how he got all those ideas. Hikari ushered her class back towards the dance floor. "May I remind you that this dance is for you, and not for interrogating my husband?" She smiled at the retreating forms.

She linked arms with Takeru and escorted him towards the refreshment table, introducing him to several other staff members.

A pair of angry looking teens walked up towards Meitetsu and Akiyuki, both wearing a pair of stupid grins on their faces. "Looks like you two are having a good time?" The taller of the two questioned.

Meitetsu and Akiyuki shrugged their shoulders as the started to walk away from the two other kids. The taller boy grabbed Akiyuki's shirt and spun him around. "I wasn't done talking to you!" He seethed.

Akiyuki stared at the boy. "I already told you a couple days ago, I don'ts know where my brother is."

"Ha! Yeah right! You're protecting him and if you don't tell me where he is, I'm going to pummel you!"

"Hey! Doofus! Didn't you hear him the first time! He said he doesn't know where his brother is!" Meitetsu argued.

"Shut it!" He yelled, pushing Meitetsu back. He looked back at Akiyuki his teeth bearing. "Your momma's a whore! That's why you and your brother are so messed up." He smirked.

Akiyuki's face faltered, no one talked bad about his mother. Akiyuki wrenched his arm back; he swung it forward connecting with someone's face. Meitetsu stared in awe at the events unfolding in front of him; not missing a beat Meitetsu tackled the other boy to the ground. Punches were thrown; pushing and shoving were emerging as the four teens rolled around on the floor.

Hikari heard a commotion and looked over her shoulder, students started to form a circle around the feuding four, they were cheering the fight on. Hikari rushed over to the fight, Takeru right on her heals. "Stop it!" She yelled as she tried to pry the boys off of each other.

Takeru grabbed one of the teens and held him back, while Akiyuki and Meitetsu wiped the sweat from their brows. Bruises were starting to form on their faces, as Hikari sighed. This was not going to be easy to explain this to Principal Wataru. Then again maybe she would not have to explain.

"Hikari!" Wataru bellowed through the gymnasium. Hikari cringed. "What the hell is going on here?" He looked between the two groups of feuding teens. "In my office now!" He pointed towards the gymnasium doors, two of the four students trudged behind the principal; the other two smugly looked at each other, Takeru shoved them forcing them to follow suit, with Hikari taking up the rear.

Wataru closed his office door, and sat down in the chair behind his desk. He rubbed his temples before looking at the four teens in front of him.

"Principal Wataru, I can explain…" Hikari began before being cut off by Wataru.

"We had an agreement Hikari". Wataru looked at the two other boys. "Tabito and Daiki is it?" The other two teens nodded towards the Principal. "You two are to go home, you are no longer welcome at the dance, and I will be calling your parents. Now get out of here." Wataru turned his attention towards the other two. "You two are suspended for a week; you are not welcome on the school premise until next Friday. You two are dismissed."

Hikari watched as he two students walked out of the office. Hikari looked at the Principal in astonishment. "I think you are being a little unfair here. All four of them were equally guilty for what happened!"

"Hikari, it is not your decision to make. When you are Principal of a school, then you can deal with things the way you want to. This is my school my rules. From this point forward your students are not to participate in any school excursions or school events. If I had it my way these students would not even be permitted in this school. You and I both know that when these students take their high school entrance exams that they will only be accepted to a community high school, let alone a private school. I can bet you that even if they do pass, majority won't even go." He said strictly.

Hikari wiped a tear from her eye. "That is where you are wrong. These kids are going to succeed and I'm going to make sure of it." She opened the door to the office and left.

The weekend passed as a blur, Hikari did not pay much attention to anything. She was trying to figure out a way to convince Wataru to allow the two boys back to school sooner then later.

"Hikari, you heard what the boss said; and though it's not the fairest decision you have to realize that he is in charge, and he has to watch out for the school. I trust his judgment, every day that you go to teach I fear that you are going to get hurt." Takeru stated sympathetically, while rubbing his wife's hand.

Hikari pulled her hand out of her husband's grip, and coldly looked at him. "You are siding with him? Takeru you of all people, I would have thought you would see the goodness in them." She stood looking at Takeru. "You are unbelievable! How ironic, the child that had the crest of hope and bared all the qualities, is sure lacking it right about now."

"Hikari, you do not mean that."

"You do not think I can do it, do you? You are just like the rest of them; you think I'm going to fail."

"Hikari, you're twisting my words around." The blond argued, his voice beginning to rise.

"Takeru, I do not want to hear it." Hikari put on her coat and shoes and slammed the door. She needed time to think, time to breathe. Why was the world out to get her, had she done something horrible and had not realized yet. Was this kami's idea of punishment, because obviously the class was not enough of a punishment? She was a good person, she looked out for others, and then why was her life so miserable?

The young teacher walked the streets of Odiba, eventually making her way to the park. She sat on one of the benches and watched as people walked by, as if not one single of them had a care in the world. It had been a month since she had taken over the class, and yet she still did not understand why all of them were in there. Obviously, many of them did not have the guidance or support they needed, but what drove them to act out this way was still a mystery.

When she asked why they were there most of them answered because the staff could not handle them so they were not liked, but she knew deep down that someone of them were hiding more then what they let on. Take Reiji for instance, not once had he ever cause a problem in her class, yet he was in there along with everyone else. True, he was abnormally quiet, which she had to agree did freak her out a bit; but he was an observer. He observes the world around him with great interest.

Then there was Katsu and Saori, the only other person she knew that would dye their hair outrageous colours would be Mimi. The two of them together could be a bit of a handful constantly talking and gossiping through lectures, but they were really sweet. Just their fashion sense took a nose dive into weirdness.

She understood why Fukashi was in her class, what teacher would not be upset when their student would sleep all through class. She did not think her classes were boring, but every once in a while Fukashi would doze off interrupting her lessons with his snoring. He did not talk much or hand in assignments, but she knew if he applied himself he would achieve great things.

Isa and Tsukimi was another pair made in heaven, at least the two of them were a little more discreet with their gossip through the art of note passing; however using their homework assignments as their note paper was quite discouraging. Especially when marking an assignment and during mid sentence you find out who's been dating who.

Eito was a mix between shy and quiet and quick witted. He was very intelligent; always handing in his assignments first and always answering questions, but then again like the saying goes 'it's always the nice ones'; she soon learned that Eito had a bit of an evil streak in him. Though it was never proven, the rumor was that Eito was the one to set the bathroom on fire.

Then there was Meitetsu and Akiyuki, quite the mystery the two of them. Meitetsu definitely was the king of smart ass remarks but he was a loyal friend, just the other night at the dance proved it. Meitetsu did not have to jump in and fight, he could have walked away and not got in trouble, but he stayed around and helped Akiyuki. Akiyuki was the biggest mystery of them all, he tries desperately not to let his true colours show, but at times he slips up and shows them. She sighed, this class was special, and it was her class.

She felt someone tap her on her shoulder, she looked up to see Takeru standing there with two coffees. "Hikari, I hate it when we fight." He sat down beside his wife handing her a cup.

Hikari nodded. "I hate it too, I'm sorry about what I said. I did not mean it."

Takeru placed his arm around his wife. "I know you didn't. I mean did not." He furrowed his brow. "That just sounds weird, did not." Hikari chuckled at his confused state. I love you Hikari."

She smiled. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:** A little cheesy if I say so myself, but I hope you liked it. I'm pretty sure I haven't said this before, because I'm not one to beg. Please review! Everyone response I read inspires me to write more, plus "helpful" (note: the quotation marks) is always appreciated. 


	6. The Worst Has Yet To Come

**Author's Notes:** Well here is yet again another chapter to School Days, and speaking about school another year is upon us and it is sad to say that I will not be updating as frequently. I can assure you that I will continue to update, but I need patience from all of you. Patience is a virtue, which I truly lack. Well enjoy this chapter, and no worries **Music Chick** a late review is better then no review!

**Synopsis:** Hikari is hired teacher at the local middle school; she quickly realizes that her dream job isn't really what she bargained for. Can Hikari make a difference in these children's lives?

**Disclaimer:** It is sad to say that Digimon does not belong to me! Tis a shame!

**School Days**

**By: Takerus Lost Angel**

Classes resumed normally on Monday morning, well as normally as it could; considering two of her students were suspended from her class. She placed the piece of chalk on the ledge and turned to address the class. She smiled; or at least tried to. She felt a pang of guilt, only if she had not convinced the Principal to allow them to go to the dance. He would not have had to suspend them. It was his fault the class was partially empty. No, she could not blame him. It really was not his fault, though it would have been nice to blame someone.

She looked at her students, many of them were feverishly copying down the note she had written on the board. Practice entrance exams for the high schools would be coming out in a month. That meant she had to prepare her students as much as she could. The practice test would show what the student's strengths and weaknesses are, that way teachers were prepared to help their students study. Come spring the real high school exams would be released, this test would show what schools you would be accepted into considering what grade level was achieved.

"Alright class, Practice exams will be taking place at the start of December. Everyone is to participate and will be in class on time. Do I make myself clear?" She eyed her class sternly, earning some grunts and groans from many of the students. The school bell rang signally the end of the day. Chairs scraped across the floor as the class walked past their teacher, giving her half-hearted smiles.

She looked at the empty class and wept. Tears slowly made it to her cheeks. She wiped her face briskly. She did not know why she was crying, the last time she could clearly remember when she cried was when Andromon forgot who she was. Now it seemed as the only thing she could do was cry. It was not like crying was going to solve anything; tears could not change what happened. She cared deeply about all her students, and could not bear to see any of them suspended. Unable to hold back the sobs, Hikari broke down and cried; releasing all her built up frustrations and anxieties.

Weeks soon turned into months as the wintery bliss rolled into Odiba. Windows were lightly coated in frost, as snowflakes danced from the skies. Hikari smiled brightly as a snowflake landed on her nose. She casually walked the streets of Odiba as she made her way towards the school. She was only a block away from the school when something caught her attention. She breathed a sigh of happiness; it was an ice rink. She pulled her coat closer around her neck and grinned. The class had been working so hard on the practice exams, that they deserved a break. The distant sounds of the schools bells chimed, breaking the young teacher's day dream. Hikari started off towards the school, as the snowflakes littered her hair.

Morning announcements were already drifting down the halls, by the time Hikari slipped into her classroom. Wicked grins were emerging on her student's faces; Hikari raised her hand as an apology.

"Takashi-sensei, I think you need a detention for being late." Akiyuki poked fun from the back of the classroom.

Hikari smiled, it was always a good day when her whole class was there. "Oh really?" She raised her brow in suspicion. "…and who will be supervising this detention? I do not believe that any of you will want to stay after school?" She smirked.

No responses were heard from the students.

She walked up and down the rows of desks handing out the last test the students took. "I have to say I am quite impressed with all your marks; however some of you are not reviewing your notes every day." She eyed Kaori skeptically, while placing the marked test on her desk. "There are two weeks left until Winter Holidays, if we all work together then maybe I will only give you one practice notebook to do over the holidays."

"Ah, Takashi-sensei, that's not fair. That's winter holidays! It's not like you won't be doing any work." Fukashi whined, looking up from his test.

"It is better then having five notebooks to do over the holidays, now is it not? I also resent the comment of not having any work to do over the holidays; I do have lesson plans and marking to do." She pointed out firmly.

Hikari handed her students a Science practice test to work on, while she finished some last minute lesson plans. Time ticked away slowly, as Hikari found her mind wandering. She looked out the window; the snow was beginning to get heavier and heavier. Big fat flakes of snow were beginning to stick to the trees and grass; it would be in no time that the city would be covered in a thick blanket of snow. She smiled joyfully and looked at her students lovingly as they were feverishly trying to complete their tests.

She broke the comfortable silence. "How would you guys like to go skating tomorrow?" She smiled at her class.

"You mean during school?" Reiji questioned. "Will that not interrupt our studies?"

Hikari smiled weakly. "I do not think one afternoon will ruin your studying."

"Takashi-sensei, in all do respect; aren't you forgetting what Wataru said?" Akiyuki pointed out.

Hikari furrowed her brows in anger; she could only remember so perfectly what Wataru had said.

_Hikari watched as he two students walked out of the office. Hikari looked at the Principal in astonishment. "I think you are being a little unfair here. All four of them were equally guilty for what happened!" _

"_Hikari, it is not your decision to make. When you are Principal of a school, then you can deal with things the way you want to. This is my school my rules. From this point forward your students are not to participate in any school excursions or school events. If I had it my way these students would not even be permitted in this school. You and I both know that when these students take their high school entrance exams that they will only be accepted to a community high school, let alone a private school. I can bet you that even if they do pass, majority won't even go." He said strictly._

_Hikari wiped a tear from her eye. "That is where you are wrong. These kids are going to succeed and I'm going to make sure of it." She opened the door to the office and left._

She shook the memory from her head, before addressing her class again. "Do not worry Akiyuki, I am pretty sure Principal Wataru will understand and grant you permission to attend." The bell rang through the classroom signaling school was over for the day. "That is it for the tests, please hand them in on my desk when you leave! Remember to bring your skates and outdoor attire for tomorrow. Class dismissed!"

Hikari walked down the hall way towards Principal Wataru's office, she had not been in his office since the incident at the dance. She was pretty sure that she was definitely not one of his favourite people in the world. However, the dance was several months ago and nothing horrible have happened since then. A guy could not hold a grudge that long, could he? She opened the door to the office and smiled to the secretary. Who nodded her into the office.

"Hikari, such a pleasant surprise; I have not seen you since, the last time you were in my office." He smiled smugly at the younger woman.

Hikari bit her tongue; she could hear the venom in his voice. So, people can hold grudges for a very long time. "They built an ice rink, about a block away from the school." Hikari began, feeling the uneasiness in her stomach grow stronger and stronger.

"Yes, Hikari?" Wataru questioned, sarcasms dripping in every word he said.

"The practice exams are running smoothly. My student's grades are just as high as any other class. I feel that because they are working so hard, they deserve a break."

"Are you telling me, that you can not handle them?"

"No, not at all! The class is wonderful, I was just wondering as a reward I could take them out." She pleaded with her eyes.

"To this ice rink you speak of." Watau toyed with the idea in his head.

"Yes, just for a couple of hours." She begged, trying her hardest not to sound too desperate.

"No." He spoke sternly, his cold eyes bearing no chance of reconsideration. "I already told you, that your class is not allowed to participate in school excursions and that is final."

"…but..."

"Goodbye Hikari." Wataru drew his attention back to the large amount of paper work on his desk.

Hikari stood in disbelief; she could not believe what had just happened. Someone had actually said no to her, she could not think of a time that someone actually said no to her. The young teacher turned on her heals and walked out the door. She still had the same awestruck look on her face when she returned home.

She kicked off her shoes at the front hall closet and walked towards the kitchen. The apartment was empty; Takeru must be out she thought. She walked to the refrigerator, where in Takeru's scratchy handwriting was a note. She groaned it was only going to be her for dinner; he went out with Matt to help move furniture into his new apartment, which meant she had to cook. She opened the fridge and wrinkled her nose, there was absolutely no way she was going to cook. She picked up the phone and decided to order out.

She flipped through the television stations, until she found the news. She was about to sit down with the doorbell rang, signaling food had arrived. She walked towards the door, paid the delivery boy, and plopped herself on the couch. She stuck her chopstick in the noodles, she was about to take a bite when the scent of the food appalled her. She felt incredibly sick to her stomach. Just the smell of the noodles was revolting.

Hikari put the noodles down and sighed. She _was_ hungry, she _liked_ noodles, but she just could not eat them. She went over to the cupboard and grabbed the kettle, maybe a hot tea would make her stomach stop with the somersaults. She grabbed a blanket while the water was boiling; poured herself a cup and curled up on the couch. She could feel sleepiness creeping up on her, her eyes were beginning to get heavy, in only a few short minutes sleep had conquered.

It felt like she was asleep for hours, when she was awoken from her sleep. She blinked trying to gain focus in the dark light. "Hikari, you have to go to bed." She could feel his soft lips on her ears.

"What are you talking about? I was asleep." She mumbled, while rubbing her eyes.

Takeru chuckled. "Not out here, you have to go to bed."

Hikari struggled to her feet, only to be hit like brick wall. The pain in her stomach had returned. She felt like she was going to be sick. She ran to the bathroom, leaving a confused Takeru in the family room.

After a few moments Takeru knocked on the bathroom door. "Hunny, are you feeling alright? Do I have to take you to the hospital?"

The door opened revealing a pale looking Hikari. She shook her head numbly. "No, I'll be fine. I'm just over tired." She smiled weakly, as she walked towards the bedroom.

Takeru looked at his wife skeptically. "If you say so." He quietly followed his wife towards the bedroom.

Hikari woke the soft buzzing of her husband's alarm clock. The nausea she felt last night had subsided, and went about her usual morning routines before school. She rummaged through her closet and pulled out a pair of old skates. She could clearly remember Wataru's words ringing in her head, she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her skates and walked towards the front door.

She pulled her coat, hat, and mitts on. "Goodbye Takeru!" She hollered as she shut the door, grumbling noises coming from the bedroom.

The air was fresh; a light dusting of snow fell overnight; making everything look quiet and peaceful. Winter was definitely the most beautiful of all the seasons. The large red school building loomed over the playground, casting a foreboding feeling. Hikari shivered, for some reason the school looked more terrifying then it ever had.

Hikari walked down the hall towards her classroom, she could hear noise getting louder and louder as she approached her room. She pulled open her door to see all of her students talking feverishly and happily.

Hikari cleared her throat. "Settle down everyone! We still have lessons for this morning, after lunch we can go skating." The class cheered affectionately at their teacher's promise.

Morning lessons were a blur, practice booklets and exams were being handed out, then back in before Hikari even had a chance to sit down. Lunch had already come and gone, when the entire class was waiting patiently to go skating. Hikari waited until the other classes started their lessons, before taking her students out.

Her class zoomed up and down the rink, going backwards and forwards. Some were spinning and twirling, while others tried their hardest not to fall down. Hikari smiled, her class was truly having the time of their lives. Everyone just needed to give these students some support and understanding. She looked at her watch, it was already two thirty.

"Everyone, please get off the ice. We have to go back to class."

"But Takashi-sensei, we's are all having a really good time!" Katsu whined, while helping Saori to the benches.

"I know, but we have to go back to school. You can always go skating after school." Hikari reasoned.

It was almost three when they finally made it back to the classroom. Hikari settled down in her chair, while everyone else took their seats. "For homework…"

"What? How can we have homework if we didn't do anything?" Meitetsu howled in rage.

Hikari chuckled. "I am only joking, tonight you are homework free." Cheers of delight erupted from the class. "…but, I highly suggest you take your notes and study them from the beginning."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Hikari replied from her chair behind her desk.

Principal Wataru walked through the threshold, and gave the class a wearily glance. "Can I have a word with you in the hall?" His tone of voice was flat and cold.

Hikari numbly walked towards the hall, closing the door behind her.

"I must say I am quite disappointed with you. I thought you had a better sense of judgment, then again I must be wrong." He spat, dripping with bitterness in every word he spoke.

Hikari tried to keep her voice calm and level. "You are one to talk Wataru, you say I do not have a sense of judgment, well nor do you. You are blinded by your own dignity to see that these children have blossomed and are no threat to you or your stupid school."

"I will not have teachers talk back to me. I have given you warnings and even have compromised with you, but you deliberately went against my orders. Did you not think what could have happened? What if one of their parents had come for them and they were not in class, then what? You may not like some of my rules, but I am responsible for everyone's actions in this school. I can not have teachers undermining me."

"I can assure you, I was not trying to undermine you, sir." Hikari pleaded, trying to reason with the principals, rash ranting.

"Hikari, you are…you're…fired!"

**Author's Notes:** Dun dun dun! Well a mild cliffie, not too big and not too small! I do have to say that this is one of my favourite chapters, and I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it!


	7. Another One Joins The Club

**Author's Notes:** Wow! All I have to say this chapter took forever! I was honestly hoping to have this story completed before I went back to school, but surprisingly it did not. Since school has begun I have had four assignments due, and one test. Next weekend I have 2 assignments due, and the likeliness of having the time to sit down and write looks slim, well until reading week that is. However, this is the start of my Thanksgiving break and figured I'll take a few minutes to write something. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do.

**Synopsis: **is hired teacher at the local middle school; she quickly realizes that her dream job isn't really what she bargained for. Can Hikari make a difference in these children's lives? …However it should read now, Hikari is an unemployed teacher, who is lost and confused…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or have the rights to Digimon, though I wish I did because I would have made thousands of dollars. I do however own the plot!

**School Days**

**By: Takerus Lost Angel**

"Fired? Fff…ired?" Hikari tried to wrap her head around the words that were bitterly yelled at her. "I think you have made a mistake." She smiled timidly, her breaths quickening in shock.

Wataru shook his head one more time before leaving the young teacher to crumble to her knees. The school bell rang around her as teachers and students fled their classrooms. She timidly played with the hem on her shirt, staring into the vast nothingness. Her students were the last to exit the school, giving their beloved teacher confused looks as they passed her. She sat there in the stillness of the hall for what seemed hours, the young brunette slowly and calmly pulled herself up from the ground.

As she rose she felt a wave of nausea overwhelm her. She covered her mouth to help prevent herself from being sick. She slowly made her way to her desk grabbing the closest things to her to keep her from falling to the ground; she finally made it to her chair; before collapsing. She rummaged through her purse before pulling out her cell phone.

"_Moshi moshi!" A cheerful male's voice rang through the phone._

"I need you to pick me up." Hikari's voice was small and quiet, trembling over her own words.

_"Hikari is that you? What's wrong? Where are you?" Takeru's cheerful voice fading, instead being replaced with concern._

"I'm…I mean I am at the school still."

"_Alright, I will be there in a few minutes." _

Hikari closed her cell phone and looked out the window. The weather outside was reflecting exactly how she was feeling. The once blue sky, had turned an ominous shade of grey, and no longer was it large light flakes of snow falling from the sky; but hard wet snow, flurrying around helpless pedestrians. She gathered her few belongings she had at the school and walked out. She took one last glance at her classroom, before closing the door behind her; never to be opened by her again.

She stood outside the school, pulling her coat tighter around her as she waited for Takeru to get there. She saw Takeru's beat up truck, pull into the school parking lot. She pulled the door open, and pulled herself in, she sighed while closing the door. Takeru gave his wife a sideways glance before pulling out of the lot.

"So, Hikari are you going to tell me what the matter is, or am I going to have to guess?" He said teasingly, trying to lighten the heavy mood.

She bit her bottom lip and stared out the side window. She tried her best to keep her composure; as long as she did not look at him then she would not lose it. He could always see through her, ever since they met in the Digital World, the bond between them grew even more. He could read her like a book, and she hated that. There was no way she could hide this from him.

She could not lose it, only babies cried when they got fired. Everyday someone got fired, heck Daisuke was the king of being fired, if he could take it then so could she. But, she was not Daisuke; she was Hikari; the one who cried when her student's were suspended from school. The one who cried when Myotismon was hurting all those innocent digimon, she was the one who cried at her wedding. Heck between her and Mimi it was hard to tell who cried more. Who was she kidding, she was a cry baby.

Takeru placed a reassuring hand on her leg, which only caused Hikari to breakdown. "They fired me Takeru. That Wataru fired me, the only person who believed in those students, is no more."

"Hikari…" He soothed, trying to calm the hysterical woman beside him.

"No, Takeru. This man is a monster; he locks these kids in a room, where they are not allowed to have fun. He sees me as a threat! I am the only one who these kids listen too; he hates it that he is losing control."

Takeru placed the truck in park, and turned off the engine. He sat and listened to his wife's ranting; soft sobs filled the cab of the truck. Takeru pulled his wife into a loving embrace and held her, stroking her hair as she cried.

00ooo0o00ooo0oo0

"Hikari, I'm so sorry to hear!" Miyako gushed as they sat around her kitchen, along with Mimi and Sora.

Hikari sighed. "Really Miyako, Takeru and I have talked about it. He said for the time being he will work at the newspaper with his mom a couple more hours a week, until I find another job. Plus, there is the revenue from the book sales. He is almost done another book."

"Honestly Hikari, you would think there was a law or something against misfiring or something?" Mimi countered, while taking a sip from her coffee.

"There is one but, I was on contract anyway. It was only a temporary job, when you think about it. After the year was done it is not like they need me, those students graduate and go to high school."

"But still, don't you think it was just a little unfair?" Sora reasoned, while pouring the women another cup of coffee.

"At first I thought the firing was unfair, and then Takeru explained it from Wataru's point of view. I did do something completely reckless, I endangered my student's. I took them off of school property with out even considering the consequences. I do however, still resent that man! I still think he's a monster!" The former teacher explained.

"All I can say is I'm hoping he's still not principle when my kids start school!" The lavender hair woman spoke, glancing at her baby in the stroller.

The remaining three women nodded their head in agreement. "So, Hikari when are you and Takeru going to start making babies!" Mimi squealed, while rubbing her enlarged belly.

"At least Hikari's married before getting pregnant." Sora pointed out dryly.

"Just because Yamato skipped a step, does not mean I can't ask a simple question; look at Miyako she's already on to number two."

"Hey, since when did I get dragged into this?" Miyako questioned, while giving both older woman exasperated glances.

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing. Why is it that every time I get together with you three it is about babies? My sex life is confidential. You are married to my brother!" She yelled while pointing to Sora. "And you are engaged to my husband's brother! And you, you are, you are married to someone I know."

"Oh come off it Hikari, it is a natural occurrence between two people in love." Sora explained.

"It is like the old saying; always an aunt but never a mother." Mimi clarified.

"I think you mean; always a bridesmaid never a bride." Hikari furrowed her brow in concentration. "Plus right now is not exactly the best time for a baby."

"Hikari, having a baby is never the right time. No one is ever one hundred percent ready for a baby." A male's voice spoke from behind her.

"Not you too? Miyako, put you up to this did she not?" The brunette questioned, raising a brow.

Ken gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Well when someone's yelling is so loud and everyone in the vicinity can hear you, it can be assumed they can formulate their own point of view and share it." Ken smiled weakly. "I'm off to work ladies, and do I have to remind you that pregnant women should not be drinking coffee, this goes to all four of you." His gaze lingered on Hikari for a moment longer.

"It's decaffeinated, no need to worry!" Mimi smiled warmly, as Ken left the apartment.

"I think Ken needs to get some more sleep Miyako, he confused me as one of you pregnant three. I guess the hormones are getting to him too." Hikari chuckled, while taking a sip from her cup. Hikari thought about what Ken said to her and why did he stare at her longer then the rest. "Oh my kami!" Hikari's hand flew to her mouth.

"What? What is it Hikari?" Sora asked, her eyes filling with concern for the younger woman.

"I am pregnant." Hikari spoke in a defeated voice. "I am pregnant."

Mimi's head whipped around to face to Hikari. "Are you sure it's not just the baby talk getting to your head?"

Hikari shook her head numbly. "No, I have felt sick for the last couple of weeks, I thought it was the flu or something. Plus I have been so busy with work, I must have just lost track of time. I am going to be a mom!"

Miyako flew from her seat and embraced the young soon-to-be mother, before breaking into tears. "One of my best friends is going to enter motherhood just like the rest of us; she can finally be an official member."

Hikari drained her cup of coffee and excused herself from the table, making up an excuse about having to do errands. Hikari left Miyako's apartment complex to be greeted with December's cold air. Hikari's mind wandered as she brushed past pedestrians apologizing along the way.

It had been two weeks since the fateful day that Hikari was terminated as a teacher at the school she once attended in her youthful days. She passed the building on the way home; she wondered whether they had found a replacement for her. Or if the students were adjusting to the new change, and were they keeping up with their practice exams? She stood outside the building fighting the urge to throw open those doors and demand that they hire her back. As tempting as the thought did seem, she was not employed there, and therefore was not entitled or permitted to be on school property.

She pulled her coat tighter and gazed at the school one more time before walking away. Before reaching her final destination, Hikari spotted a small department store. She gazed at the windows of the boutique before making her entrance. The store was lightly lit, with dozens of women crowding the tiny displays. Hikari smiled as mothers pulled their children this way, while others pushed that way. It was the first time she had been in a store like this, and from the atmosphere she enjoyed it.

Hikari wandered dreamily up and down the aisles, looking at all the different baby necessities. They had specialty bibs, imported high chairs, exotic play pens, along with exquisite baby bottles and dishes. Not to mention everything being extremely overpriced. Hikari toyed one of the bottles in her hand, before taking it up to the cash register. She patiently waited in line, playing with the idea on how to spring the surprise on to Takeru. She smiled secretly, the expression on his face would be priceless, and she needed to make sure to have her camera handy.

"Next please!" Hikari was brought out of her reverie, when the cashier spoke to her.

Hikari took her credit card out of her purse and handed it to the woman behind the counter; the woman looked at the card for a minute and furrowed her brow. She looked at Hikari strangely, the way someone looks at you, but have no idea who you are, but you still feel that you do.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but this might sound extremely awkward, but are you a teacher at the middle school?"

Hikari looked at the cashier in shock. "Excuse-me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that your credit card reads Takashi, and my daughter Asuna had a teacher by the name Takashi, I was just wondering if you were her." She replied sheepishly.

"Your daughter is a sweetheart; I was honored to have her in my class."

The cashier squealed. "I am so thankful that you were her teacher! She never used to like school, but since you became her teacher she has been talking about school non stop. She is upset that you quit though, she doesn't like her new teacher quite the same."

Hikari shook her head. "I think you are mistaken, I did not quit."

"You didn't? Asuna said that Principal Wataru told the class that you had had enough and quit."

"I was fired! I would never have quit, I loved that class." Hikari squeaked tears were beginning to brim her eyes.

"Oh." Was all the cashier was able to muster. Hikari grabbed her purchases before fleeing the store.

That monster told her class that she quit. The self-absorbed, rude, arrogant, undermining, stuck up snob of a principal told them she quit. That asshole! Hikari covered her mouth in shock, how could she ever think something as harsh as an asshole, that was not her, it was definitely hormones talking.

She busied herself around the apartment, she even attempted to make dinner, however she failed miserably and decided that it would be best to order in. She was just putting the finishing touches on the present, when the front door swung open and Takeru stumbled over Hikari's misplaced shoes.

"I really hate working at the newspaper sometimes! They just do not understand the creative edge that an author has. They want the blunt truth; with no they lived happily ever afters, the more devastating the better." Takeru walked into the kitchen and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Felling any better?"

Hikari smiled. "Definitely. I actually ran into one of the mom's from my old class."

"Oh yeah?" Takeru raised his brow in interest, eyeing the parcel on the counter.

"Apparently Wataru told the class that I quit." She spoke in an annoyed tone. Takeru picked up the package and began shaking it. "Are you even listening to a word I just said?"

"Uh-huh, you said that there was a pink elephant dancing in the middle of the street." Hikari eyed Takeru warningly. "No wait that was what Taichi was telling me at lunch today. Yes, Hikari I heard what you said. What a jerk that Wataru is. Oh, by the way; who's this gift for?"

Hikari chuckled. "Stop shaking it or you are going to break it! And, yes that gift is for you."

"It's not our anniversary is it?" Takeru cringed waiting for the impact from his wife.

Hikari shook her head.

"It's not my birthday?"

Hikari shook her head again.

"What is it for then?" He questioned, while shaking the box once more.

"Open it and find out." She said playfully, while sitting down beside Takeru.

Takeru slowly tore open the wrapping paper, and removed the lid from the box. He stared oddly at the box for a moment. "I am not that much of a baby! I have hardly whined about the stupid newspaper."

Hikari narrowed her eyes. "Excuse-me, hardly whined? You have whined every day since starting at the paper again. Think harder Takeru."

Takeru looked at the bottle, then to Hikari, then back to the bottle. He furrowed his eye brows in concentration, until a small smile appeared across his face. "Are you sure?"

Hikari nodded excitedly. Takeru whooped for joy, while scooping up Hikari into his arms and spinning her around, as he hugged her tenderly. "Takeru!" She squealed. "Put me down, you are going to make me sick!"

Takeru place Hikari on the ground and kissed her gently on her head. "I am going to be a dad." He whispered in her ear, before resting his head on hers. The two stood in the blissful silence, just holding on to each other's love.

**Author's Notes:** This chapter was definitely a lot longer then I anticipated it. Yes, Music Chick you are way to smart for this, you just had to steal the surprise now didn't you?


	8. Department Store Encounters

**Author's Notes:** Tsk tsk, I am so bad sometimes. I can not believe that it has taken me this long to update. I have been uber busy with school and work, plus Christmas holidays are fastly approaching which does not leave me any time to write either. Gah! Well enough my ranting, thank you to all that reviewed, your reviews mean so much to me! So, here is the next installment!

**School Days**

**By: Takeru's Lost Angel**

Christmas was quickly approaching; the streets and shops seemed to be splitting at the seams as busy Christmas shoppers tried to finish their last minute shopping.

"Arg!" The raven hair woman scratched her head in frustration. "I have no idea what I should get Taichi." She whined as she waddled through the large department store.

"Seriously Sora, for being his best friend for how many years, and oh wait being his wife, you sure suck at this Christmas thing." Miyako chastised, while picking up a computer game.

"Oh yeah? So you're telling me you already got Ken a gift?" The older woman raised her brow.

"Well, not exactly; but I do have a good idea of what to get him." The purple hair girl mumbled. "Hey what about you Meems?"

Mimi turned her gaze from the black mini dress on the rack to face the other woman. "Yamato and I aren't getting each other anything. We need some money for the baby." She smiled innocently.

Hikari cringed at the conversation unfolding around her. All of them had University degrees yet talked as if they were back in middle school. Next they would be giggling and whispering oh so and so likes you. She kicked at the scuff on the floor not wanting to be in the same vicinity as them. Ever since getting up this morning she had been in a foul mood. Especially to poor Takeru, if he did not leave when he did, the frying pan would have made a nice dent on the side of his face.

"What about you Hikari, you done all you're Christmas shopping?" Miyako questioned, while pushing the stroller in front of her.

Hikari nodded simply. "I have been done my shopping for a while now."

The three women groaned at Hikari's promptness, and continued on with their discussion. Hikari wandered the department store aimlessly, a habit she only recently picked up since being fired. She casually walked towards the electronics department, having no interest in it since Koushiro tried to explain the difference between mono and stereo, only causing more distaste in it. She noticed a few lone figures hovering around, what she deemed expensive equipment.

"Dude, come on! If you want to hang out with us, take it."

"I am not too sure."

"Stop talking like a stiff! Take it, no one's looking."

Hikari inched herself closer to the small group, trying to gain a better look.

One of the patrons's picked up the player and began to stuff it in his bag. Hikari gasped at who she saw. "AKIYUKI! Put that down, right now!"

All of the preteens turned to look where the voice came from. A very cross looking woman stood before them. "You know better then that put it down." She said slowly and dangerously.

"Dude who is this? Your mom?" One of the preteen laughed.

"I can't believe you shop with your mom, what a loser!" Another teased.

"She's not my mom, she's my old teacher."

The two other preteens laughed. "We'll meet you outside Akiyuki."

Hikari stared at her former student before her; anger, sadness and joy all mixed together. On the flip side Akiyuki was staring at her with more of a cold resentment tone.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hikari demanded, forgetting her manners and the fact she was in a public place.

"Excuse-me?" Akiyuki countered. "Last time I checked you weren't my mother and you were definitely not my teacher."

"What are you going to do Akiyuki? Throw your life away for a bunch of losers. You have so much potential, but at the first sight of change you are going to throw it all away and run."

Akiyuki seethed. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? You are no better then I am! Running scared are we?"

"What are you talking about?" Hikari questioned, her blood boiling. She was not going to let him talk back to her like that.

"You ran away! You were too afraid to come back and fight. Asuna told us you were fired! Yet you still ran and hide instead of fighting back for your job. You think you're so much better then me, but you're wrong."

"This is different Akiyuki, what happened with that is none of your concern. However, what you were about to do is stupid and reckless. And even though I am not your teacher, I am not going to sit back and watch you throw your life away."

"Answer me this, how are we suppose to believe in ourselves, if the person who taught us so much can't even believe in herself?"

Hikari stared dumbfounded at the boy in front of her. Akiyuki pushed past her not once looking back. She looked on as the form disappeared before her, his words echoing through her head.

Hikari paced across her kitchen floor awaiting the arrival of Takeru. She looked at the clock on the wall; he was supposed to be home an hour ago. She was about to call his cell phone when the door flung open.

"Hikari, I am home." He called from the front hall, as he took his shoes off. "How's my baby?" 

"I am fine." She eyed him skeptically.

"No not you Hikari; my other baby." He walked towards Hikari and rubbed her belly.

Hikari pushed his hand away and laughed. "Do not do that. It is weird and creepy." She giggled between laughs.

Takeru shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed a soda from the refrigerator. "So, how was your day?"

"Interesting…" She replied smiling, hoping that Takeru did not see through her. She really did not want to talk about what happened today, the best thing to do is change the subject. "Oh, I almost forgot." She handed Takeru an envelope.

"What is this?" He questioned, while opening the small envelope.

"I know Christmas is not for a couple more days, but I have to give you your present early." She smiled innocently.

Takeru pulled the paper out of the envelope. "Its a plane ticket, for London." He stated, raising his brow.

"I know; it is so you can go to that Writer's Convention that you have been talking about non stop for the last couple of months."

"But, Hikari that convention is in two days that means I would not be home for Christmas." Takeru stated sadly.

"I know, but you have wanted to go for so long. Plus it would be great for developing your writing skills and you could open up your series to other markets. I do not want you to miss out on this opportunity." She stated in determination. "Do not worry about me, I have talked it over with Sora and she said I could spend Christmas with them."

Takeru smiled weakly at his wife. "Thank-you Hikari, it is a sweet gift, but I can not go."

Hikari placed a finger on his lips. "Do not say you can not go, at least think about it." Takeru nodded his head. "So, what do you want to eat?"

"It does not matter to me." He said with a hint of sadness.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for it being so short, it is a filler chapter to sort of foreshadow for the next couple chapters! I do not know about you guys, but I kind of miss Hikari working at the school? I do have to agree with a lot of you, I do think Wataru is an ass, but he is doing his job…well until next time!


	9. I'll Be There

**Author Notes:** Wow! It's been way too long since I updated. Stupid people making me addicted to facebook! Grr! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed as well as everyone who has stuck it out this long. I honestly did not think this was going to be as long as it has, I was hoping for a five chapter limit; but I can see that is far from happening! Well I hope you enjoy the chapter, not much happens, a lot of filler and build up!

**Synopsis: **is hired teacher at the local middle school; she quickly realizes that her dream job isn't really what she bargained for. Can Hikari make a difference in these children's lives? …However it should read now, Hikari is an unemployed teacher, who is lost and confused…

**Disclaimer:** Opps, didn't put one on the last chapter! Well I'm sure you are all aware by now, I do not, and I repeat do not own digimon in any shape or form.

**School Days**

**By: Takerus Lost Angel**

Hikari placed the last toiletries in the carryon bag and placed it at the front door. "'Onestly, Hikawri, ivs like your tying to ged riv ov me."

"Takeru, I have absolutely no idea what you just said."

Takeru removed the toothbrush from his mouth and repeated himself. "I said; honestly, Hikari it is like your trying to get rid of me."

"Oh, Takeru; I would do no such thing. You and I both know that this could possibly be the best thing for us and the baby."

"I know, I know Hikari, but I would still rather spend Christmas here with you, there are other conventions." Takeru whined, while shoving his toothbrush in his carryon bag.

"Takeru." She said sternly. "Was it not you who kept going on and on about how big this convention was and how some of the biggest publishing companies would be there?"

"Yes."

"Was it not you who said they would do absolutely anything to be there?"

"Yes."

"Was it not you who said…"

Takeru cut his wife off by silencing her with his finger. "Hikari I get it, but can you not come with me? We can go to some romantic dinner a carriage ride through Piccadilly Circus?" Takeru embraced his wife and lightly kissed her nose.

"Takeru stop!" She giggled. "You know I can not go, I have an interview at that stupid photo lab."

"Blow it off." He whispered in her ear.

She pulled away from her husband, and threw his carryon at him. "You are going and that is final."

"Do I not even get one final say in the matter?" He looked at her with his bright blue eyes, pleading that they would break her.

Hikari shook her head, while grabbing her own bag. "Takeru, it is only one stupid holiday, we will have others to celebrate together. Now, if you do not hurry up, you will not make it to the airport on time." She smiled while giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Do you have Taichi and Sora's number that I gave you?"

"No."

"What do you mean no? How are you supposed to call when you get to London?"

"I will call Yamato, and he will call Tai." He said as matter of fact. "Then again I do not think I have his number either."

Hikari groaned. "He is your brother, what do you mean you do not have his number?"

"Calm down Hikari, I have everyone's number. I was only teasing you." He quickly gave his wife a kiss before she could hit him.

"I swear Takeru; you are going to be the death of me!"

Sora slowly opened the apartment door to a red faced Hikari. "Hi." She breathed as she walked across the threshold.

Sora took her coat and placed it in the closet. "Honestly Hikari, just because we said dinner was at six, didn't mean you had to race over here." She said in a warning tone, while giving her the 'you're a pregnant woman, who in the hell runs in that state' look.

Hikari chuckled. "Sora, I did not run over her, Takeru was being Takeru." She said with a sigh. "Sometimes it is a game to him; let's see how flustered we can get Hikari."

Sora shook her head in an understanding manner. "It is men in general, Hikari!" She said with a laugh.

"So where is that dear old brother of mine?" She questioned while trying to look for him in the small apartment.

"He should be home any minute." The auburn hair woman stated while looking at her watch.

No sooner then the words came out of her mouth when the front door swung open, and an exasperated looking Taichi came running into the tiny hall, nearly knocking the two women over. He quickly kicked his shoes off while giving both women a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Sora, hi Hikari." The bushy hair man; brushed pass them as he walked towards the kitchen. "Smells good Sor, what's for…" The man stopped mid sentence and turned around to face the two women. "Hikari? What are you doing here?"

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Taichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." She stated in a very annoyed tone. "I'm staying with you guys for a couple of days, remember?"

Taichi looked at Sora to see if this was some sick twisted joke they were playing on him. "Is it true Sora?"

Sora rolled her eyes as she marched past her husband. "Honestly Taichi, do you not listen to anything I say? With you it goes in one ear and out the other…" The woman continued to rant about her husband's inability to process any sort of information.

"Look what you did?" Taichi hissed to his younger sibling.

"What did I do? You are the one who forgot!" She argued back.

"Well if you weren't here, then I wouldn't be in this mess now would I?"

Hikari shook her head. "It is your own fault that you are so forgetful! By the way it is were not and would not! What are you in kindergarten?" She stuck her tongue out.

"No wonder Takeru left for London, he couldn't deal with you craziness or the hormones. Oh and lucky me gets to deal with two of you! Maybe I should have gone to London with him." He stared dreamily at the ceiling.

Hikari slapped Taichi before making her way to the kitchen.

"Not funny Hikari." He whined, while rubbing his arm where she had hit him.

"Dinner was amazing Sora." The young brunette complemented as she began to help clear the table.

"Really, I thought it tasted a little funny." Taichi muttered from his seat at the table.

"You have no appreciation for different foods." His wife muttered back, while putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

Hikari sighed in thought. She and Takeru should really think of purchasing a dishwasher; considering they wash everything by hand. It would make life so much more convenient, especially with a baby on the way. She would have to talk to Takeru when he came back from his trip.

"I can not believe how many people are going to be here at Christmas." Hikari smiled happily, as the trio sat down in the living room.

"Too bad not everyone is going to be here though." Taichi said in thought.

"Why, who said they were not going to be here?" Hikari pondered, while taking a count of all the digidestined and their families.

"Joe said he could _not_ make it because he has to work the midnight shift at the hospital." Tai stated while exaggerating the not.

"Ken and Miyako can not make it either, they have to go to the Ichijouji's, and now Takeru can not make it." Sora said adding to the list.

"Oh I talked to Cody today." Tai said breaking everyone's thoughts. "He was just going over a few more concerns about opening up the digital world to earth. I tried to explain that Koushiro and I were only doing this to monitor its development and safety."

"Your point of that spiel was what Taichi?" Hikari said in a flat tone while yawning.

"He told me he could not make it either, he has some huge court case or something going on, and that he should be working on. He said that he may get together on New Years."

"So that leaves; Yamato and Mimi, Hikari, Koushiro, Daisuke, and us. Wait, has anyone talked to Daisuke?" Sora asked while counting everyone on her fingers.

"I did, he said that he would not pass up the opportunity to eat as much food as humanly possible." Hikari yawned again, while looking at her watch. "I think I should get some sleep." She said her goodnights, as she made her room to the spare bedroom. She hoped that Takeru's flight was fine, and that he was to call her in the morning.

Two days before Christmas were a blur. Takeru had called and said that he loved the convention and met several top publishers. Sora was running back and forth to the studio making sure that all of her designs were sent on time, while Taichi spent most of his time with Koushiro trying to make a digital world gate open long enough for them to get sufficient data.

However, Christmas Eve day was moving as slow as possible, well only for Hikari. She had been up half the night sick with the pregnancy and had been out of commission for the remainder of the day. An hour before everyone was heading over; Hikari had decided she should help Sora with dinner.

"Hikari nonsense, you are our guest. I do not expect you to be cooking, go on relax."

"Sora, come on!" She sounded like a two year old whining for another cookie. "It is the least I could do considering you have allowed me to stay here."

Sora finally caved in, and Hikari began to chop some carrots and celery. The two talked and joked about the pregnancy. Sora found out a couple of months earlier that she was having a girl, and did not have the heart to tell Taichi, considering all of the soccer paraphernalia he bought.

The apartment began to buzz with excitement as many of the digidestined arrived. Taichi and the guys cracked open a bottle of champagne to celebrate, while the woman sat with their arms crossed, not able to participate in the facilities.

"I hate being pregnant." Mimi cursed while sipping her soda. "Why is it we have to be the ones pregnant, while those guys get to party. I wish the roles were reversed."

Sora chuckled. "I agree with you Mimi, but do you really think that men could support a baby? They whine and complain too much already. The three women laughed whole heartedly.

The large group managed to arrange themselves around the small kitchen table that Tai and Sora owned. "Next year, we need to find a bigger place!" Koushiro whined as he was squished beside Taichi and Daisuke.

Hikari laughed. "Next, year they will be a lot more people running around. We will need to book a banquet hall for all of us."

Sora placed the last dishes on the table when, Hikari's cell phone began to ring. Hikari apologized. "Just ignore it guys." However, the phone consistently rang.

"Answer it Hikari, it's probably Takeru." Yamato said, while picking her phone up off the end table.

"Moshi, moshi! Oh, hello Takeru." She replied into the phone.

"HELLO TAKERU!" Everyone chorused, as Hikari strain to hear what Takeru was saying.

"_Hikari, I need you to do me a favour!" The blond begged on the phone._

"Takeru, were just about to start eating. Can it way until after?"

"_No, it is really, really important! Think of it as a sign."_

"A sign? A sign for what?" She questioned irritated.

"_I need you to go to the roof."_

"Are you crazy? It is freezing up there!"

"_Please do it for me! There's something amazing happening in the sky and I want to know if you can see it too!" _

"Takeru…"

"_Hikari, are you going?"_

Hikari sighed, she had been defeated. "Ok, ok, I am going. Are you happy now? Takeru nodded, though he knew his wife could not see his face. Hikari received confused looks from her 'family' as she grabbed her coat and shoes.

"_So where are you?"_

"Talk about being impatient Takeru, I'm in the stairwell. I'm almost at the roof." Hikari climbed the stairs two at a time until she reached the last door. She pushed the door open to reveal a beautiful sight. There were dozens of candles decorated across the rooftop. Soft music was playing in the background, and right in the middle of the roof was Takeru Takashi.

"_I thought you might want some hot apple cider." He said with a laugh as he spoke into the phone._

"What are you doing here?" She breathed, her eyes brimming with tears of happiness.

"_Seriously Hikari, did you really believe that I would miss sharing Christmas with you?"_

Hikari dropped her phone and ran to her husband; he pulled her into a loving embrace and kissed her as passionately as possible. This was one night that neither of them would forget.

"Can we eat?"

"Not yet Taichi, you can wait until your sister comes back." Sora warned.

"But, she's not even here!" He bellyached.

"And you Daichi, stop sneaking bites of food!" Sora hissed not even looking at the boy.

"How did she know?" Daisuke whispered to the other mean, hoping that Sora had not heard him.

"Hormones; Daichi, hormones." Was all Taichi could say before the rest of them fell into a fit of laughter.

**Author's Notes:** So a little bit of fluff and a little bit of humor. I promise you guys that next chapter will be more interesting, actually that's a lie! Something happens, but not enough! However, the chapter after that will be even more exciting, as I'm going to start winding this down. Don't cry, I know it's a sad event, and if you are unaware I hate ending stories! Well because it is the holiday season and I feel in a good mood, I'll give you a little sneak peak of what you can expect in the next chapter!

"It's about time you showed up." A voice spoke from behind her. She turned around to come face to face with her former students.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned. "What you are doing is trespassing."

"And what do you call what your doing?" Katsu spat, while moving from the door way, to take a seat in one of the desks.

**Author's Notes:** Oooh Aaah! That's it folks! See you next time!


	10. Break In

**Author's Notes:** First of all thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, the reviews were sweet. I would like to mention to just a review, yes I do realize that using proper forms of words is awkward and very formal; however this is sort of what I created as one of Hikari's quirks. Hikari tends to forget to come out of teacher mode, I have a thing about using contractions, I don't know if it's because of writing sooo many university papers that have turned me off of using them. I know they are completely normal to use in speech, that's why all of the other characters use them; but when you're a teacher they try to drive it into your head not to use them, and in a weird twisted way Hikari is. I have no idea if this rambling has made any sense at all, but it sounded so much better in my head. Its part of the character development, eventually she'll learn to drop the formalness, and it is her first teaching position…tehehe!

Wow! I've got a lot of author notes, anyways very short chapter; another filler chapter! I promise you the next one is longer!!!

**Synopsis: **Hikariis hired teacher at the local middle school; she quickly realizes that her dream job isn't really what she bargained for. Can Hikari make a difference in these children's lives?

**Disclaimer:** Do not own digimon under any circumstance!

**School Days**

**By: Takeru's Lost Angel**

Hikari nodded meekly as the pimple faced teen drone on about the rules of the printing process. She would have fallen asleep if it was not for his high pitched squeaky voice that made her ears ring. He threw her the bright red smock and said she could start on Monday. Hikari sighed, in three days she would have lowered herself from a teacher to photography technician. She pushed open the doors of the tiny shop, and slowly made her way down the street.

She was not sure where she was heading, but she just kept walking. She walked and walked until she found herself slowly coming to a halt. She had been to this place before, a place during happier times. A time where she was on top of the world, a time when she felt like someone, it was the time she was a teacher. She stared at the ice rink before her, memories flashing before her. She looked to her left; the large looming school building stared at her. She looked at her watch, it was a little after twelve. It was Christmas Holidays; no one should be at the school. Hikari smiled as she marched proudly towards the school.

As she approached the building, she paused remembering her encounter with Wataru, his words echoing in her head.

"_I will not have teachers talk back to me. I have given you warnings and even have compromised with you, but you deliberately went against my orders. Did you not think what could have happened? What if one of their parents had come for them and they were not in class, then what? You may not like some of my rules, but I am responsible for everyone's actions in this school. I can not have teachers undermining me."_

"_I can assure you, I was not trying to undermine you, sir." Hikari pleaded, trying to reason with the principals, rash ranting._

"_Hikari, you are…you're…fired!"_

She shook her head violently; new memories of her and Akiyuki in the department store filled her head.

"_What the hell are you doing?" Hikari demanded, forgetting her manners and the fact she was in a public place._

"_Excuse-me?" Akiyuki countered. "Last time I checked you weren't my mother and you were definitely not my teacher." _

"_What are you going to do Akiyuki? Throw your life away for a bunch of losers. You have so much potential, but at the first sight of change you are going to throw it all away and run." _

_Akiyuki seethed. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? You are no better then I am! Running scared are we?"_

She bit her lip in concentration. She had to do this, no she needed to do this. She had been putting it off for way too long; she did not want to be known as the girl behind the counter that developed photos. She did not understand or knew where this boost in confidence came from, but she liked it.

She crept around the building to the window on the east side of the school. The window she and the second generation digidestined used to access the computer room during the good old days. She climbed through the window, and began her descend down the halls. She crept down the hallway, following the familiar corridors. She stood outside A-7, her classroom. She sighed happily. This was the closest she had been to her classroom in a very long time.

She pushed open the door and breathed in a sigh of relief. The class was exactly as she remembered. She smiled genuinely for the first time. This was her second home, it was where she belong.

"It's about time you showed up." A voice spoke from behind her. She turned around to come face to face with her former students.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned. "What you are doing is trespassing."

"And what do you call what your doing?" Katsu spat, while moving from the door way, to take a seat in one of the desks.

Hikari chuckled. "Well I guess you got me there."

"Why didn't you come sooner?" Reiji questioned, while giving his former teacher a firm gaze.

"What are you talking about?"

"We new you couldn't stay from this place, you love us too much!" Isa chimed.

"Were not stupid Takashi, we could hear Wataru through the door!" Meitetsu shouted.

"Calm down, we do not need to raise our voices." She sighed; she did not understand how she was going to explain things.

"You don't need to explain yourself." A male voice spoke from the door. The brown haired preteen stared intensely at her. "We all know you are weak!"

"Akiyuki!" Asuna shrieked. "Don't talk to Takashi that way."

"Shove it Asuna, Takashi needs to hear it. She's too chicken to stand up to Wataru, she's a coward! Who is she to tell us who we should be when she can't even speak up for herself?"

Hikari's face faltered. "Akiyuki, if I could; I would fix everything in an instant!"

"Right, like I believe any of that crap."

"Akiyuki, you have to believe me." The young woman pleaded, hoping she could soften his hardened heart.

"Prove it." Akiyuki turned from the teacher and walked out of sight.

Hikari smiled weakly at the rest of her class. She tried to think of something to say, but she could just not formulate the words.

Tsukimi smiled warmly at her former teacher. "Takashi-sensei, I mean um; I know you will think of something you always do."

"Even if I could do something, you already have another teacher."

Meitetsu smirked while looking at his fellow classmates. "Takashi, you don'ts need to worry about that."

Hikari raised her brow skeptically. "What did you do?"

"Why is it you automatically assume that I did something?" Hikari rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault she quit."

"SHE QUIT?!" The young teacher shrieked, gaining chuckles from the other students.

"What can I say; she didn't give us a chance." Meitetsu explained.

"Promise us one thing Takashi, at least try."

Eito's words hit Hikari like a ton of bricks. She smiled weakly at the students before her. "I will try."

**Author's Note:** dodges thrown tomatoes I know, I've been skimpy on the last two chapters, it was exam time! Hopefully after Christmas I will have more time to write! Because it is the holiday season and I am in the giving mood, I will embellish you all with some holiday sneak peak.

"Hikari, why are you up so early?"

"I told you I have to work silly."

"But, you said you quit."

Hikari gazed at her husband lovingly. "Trust me okay?"

"Hikari what are you talking about?" He questioned, beginning to become irritated with all the secrecy.

It was so hard what to share without ruining all the surprises! Happy holidays everyone!


	11. Back Into The Swing of Things

**Author's Notes:** What can I say it has been a while since I've updated. Tsk tsk on my part I'm such a terrible author sometimes. I have some news, for those who have not read my profile yet I am entering a fanfiction competition and am curious as to which story I should submit it is a maximum of 7000 words and I have a lot of editing to do on whatever story I submit and need help on to which one to submit, so please let me know what you think. I'm hoping to have this story all rapped up in the next few chapters, I never expected it to be this long or this popular! Last thing, I haven't thanked anyone for the reviews in a while so thank you everyone!!!!!!!!

**Synopsis: **Hikariis hired teacher at the local middle school; she quickly realizes that her dream job isn't really what she bargained for. Can Hikari make a difference in these children's lives?

**Disclaimer: **Me no own digimon, oh though how I wish I did!

**School Days**

**By: Takerus Lost Angel**

The alarm clock buzzed as a young brown hair photo technician rolled over. She sluggishly swatted at the clock until it was silenced. She slowly sat upward and smiled at the sleeping form beside her. "Wish me luck." She whispered softly, causing the blonde to wrinkle his nose.

He squinted at the clock beside him. "Why are you up so early?" He yawned. "I thought you started at ten. It is quarter after six."

"I know. I quit the photo lab job."

"What?" Takeru shot up from his comfortable position in the bed. "How can you quit a job, when you have not even started there yet?"

She rolled her eyes. "I have a better job, so do not worry!" The brunette climbed out a bed and skipped towards the washroom. Takeru flopped back on the bed scratching his head as he watched his wife skip out of sight.

------------------------

Hikari scrambled around the room looking for her shoulder bag. 'Where did I put it?' She thought as she stubbed her toe for the third time that morning. She opened the closet door and found it. Ironic how it is always in the last place you look. She shoved it full of books and papers, before heading to the kitchen.

She shoved some toast in the toaster and poured herself a glass of orange juice. As she was making her lunch her loving husband slowly walked into the kitchen. He carefully looked at his wife; she was dressed professionally in a brown skirt and burgundy sweater. He watched as she hummed to herself, she looked happy. A side of Hikari he had not seen in a very long time.

"Hikari, why are you up so early?"

"I told you I have to work silly."

"But, you said you quit."

Hikari gazed at her husband lovingly. "Trust me okay?"

"Hikari what are you talking about?" He questioned, beginning to become irritated with all the secrecy.

"Do you trust me?" She asked, growing irritated as well.

"Of course I trust you, but what has this have to do with anything?"

"I will explain everything, when I get home from work. Bye Takeru, I love you." She hollered, as she slipped on her shoes and left the apartment.

The young woman briskly walked through the Odiba streets trying hard not to bump into people as she passed. She looked at her watch again; she had to make it there before anyone else did. She pushed open the large red doors and quickly walked down the halls. This was it, the time had finally come; no longer was Hikari Takashi going to run and hide.

She pushed open the door and shut it behind her, if this was going to work she needed to prepare. She walked up to the desk and placed some of her personal belongings, today she needed to make a good impression, this was going to make it or break it. She heard the warning bell ring, any second they would be walking into this room.

She patiently waited, slowly she could hear the soft chatter fill the halls on the other side of the door, she crossed her fingers and hopped it would work. The door slowly slid open and the voices stopped as they looked at the figure that stood before them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Meitetsu yelped as he nearly walked into Asuna, who nearly crashed into Eito.

Katsu tried to push through the pile up. "What are you starring at Meitetsu?" She pouted.

"Come on! Do not just stand there; get in the classroom before you are late." The teacher scolded.

The class quickly piled into the classroom taking their usual seats. The students looked at the woman before them as the teacher smiled.

"You're back?" Akiyuki groaned as he was last to walk into the classroom.

"It is so nice to see that you still all come to class on time." She chirped as she handed out notebooks.

"What's this?" Saori questioned as she looked at the book in disgust.

"It is practice exams or do I have to remind you that you take the midterm exams in three weeks."

"WHAT?" Tsukimi shrieked.

"Honestly, do I have to remind you about everything?" Hikari shook her head. "Just because I am gone a couple weeks you act as everything has gone down the drain. I do hope all of you did your holiday assignments, I expect to see them all on my desk by the end of the day."

"What are you doing here?" Akiyuki shot from the back of the class.

"I am teaching, is that not obvious?" She shot back, crossing her arms.

"Wataru let you back?" Fukashi exclaimed, while lifting his head up off the desk.

Hikari rubbed the back of her head. "Not exactly."

The class looked at her skeptically. "What do you mean not exactly?" Reiji questioned.

Hikari was about to open her mouth when she heard voices behind the door. She watched as the door slowly opened. She looked at Wataru, Wataru looked at her both trying their best to keep their cool.

Hikari turned her gaze to the shorter woman beside him. She smiled at her before speaking. Ko'nichi'wa, I am Takashi Hikari, I am A-7's sensei, Principal Wataru must of stopped at the wrong classroom. However, it was so nice of you to stop by; I guess I will be seeing you later." Hikari turned her attention back towards the class, not once acknowledging Wataru.

"Hikari!" He bellowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I am teaching; what does it look like I am doing?" She seethed through grinded teeth.

"As far as I can remember, you quit!"

"Actually, your memory must be off, because I never remember quitting." She narrowed her eyes. "From what I learnt you had informed my class that I had quit. I had done nothing of the sort."

Wataru's face began to turn red from frustration. "I WANT YOU IN MY OFFICE NOW!" He screamed.

"No Wataru! I am not going anywhere." She turned to the girl beside him. "I am so sorry, you have to see this. At least in doing so, you will know what you are getting yourself into."

"Hikari, that's enough!"

"No Wataru, you shove it!" Hikari covered her mouth in shock; she never talked to people in that manner.

The class cheered excitedly. "GO TAKASHI! GO!"

"I am not going to sit back and let you act like an ass! It was even you who said that you can not handle this class! Do you honestly think that this person will last, you could not even keep their last teach for a week." She inhaled heavily, trying to calm herself. "With me these kids have a chance."

Hikari glared at Wataru, Wataru glared at Hikari. Both were about to open their mouth when a voice interrupted them.

"Takashi-sensei, I am my notebooks for you to correct." Both adults turned to the teen that spoke up. Akiyuki stood up holding his book out towards the teacher. He walked forward hitting Meitetsu as he passed.

"Ouch, what da hell did you do dat for?" He cursed while rubbing his head. Akiyuki gave his fellow classmate a stern gaze. "Uh, yeah, I've gots mine too!" He stood up and followed Akiyuki's lead.

"I have mine too!" Reiji chirped as he stood up.

"I have mine done as well!" Asuna exclaimed.

One by one the class stood forward holding their homework assignments. "Wataru, you like to make deals, so I've got a deal for you." Akiyuki glared at the principal.

Wataru cocked his brow in interest. "Go on."

"Fine, temporarily hire Takashi back until the midterm results, if everyone in the class scores an 'A' then Takashi's continues to teach for the remainder of the year."

Wataru stroke his chin in contemplation. "I'm not so sure about this proposition."

"Okay, on top of that Meitetsu and I will wash your car for a month and wash the chalkboards once a month."

"Don't you go volunteering me!" Meitetsu warned.

Wataru smirked. "Alright, but if one single one of you does not get an 'A' I will talk to the other school boards and can assure that your beloved teacher will never teach in this district again."

"That's not a fair!" The remaining students argued.

"It is a deal." Hikari spoke, causing the students to silence. Wataru nodded before exiting the classroom. Hikari exhaled heavily; finally she was back where she belongs. She looked lovingly at the class before her. "Well if we all want 'A's' then we have got our work cut out for us."

"Takashi-sensei, I have a confession." Meitetsu whispered. Hikari nodded at him to continue. "I didn't actually finish my winter break assignment."

"Neither did I." Asuna chirped.

"None of us did." Akiyuki confessed.

Hikari rolled her eyes, as she handed out some papers. "I should have known. We will keep this a secret between us, Wataru does not need to know." She looked at the clock on the wall. "You have ten minutes to complete this exercise."

"What?!" Everyone groaned.

"You may begin now!"

**Author's Notes:** Well that's it for now, one more minor and one more major plot twist to come. I hope you all like the characters so far, because something sad is going to happen! Won't reveal anymore, hope you all like the story so far! Until next time guys, keep writing!


	12. Results Are In

**Author's Notes:** Wow, so it's been a while since I've updated! Teaching really does get in the way of writing, and poor Music Chick has lots of school! I feel your pain! I feel the pain of everyone who has to go to school! Those who are Canadian and are reading Anime North is coming up and yours truly entered a fanfiction competition. With some pushing from MC she told me what story to send in. Cross your fingers!

**Synopsis:** Why do I even bother? Obviously you guys know what's going on!

**Disclaimer:** I do not under any shape or form own digimon, because if I did I definitely wouldn't be writing fics!

**School Days**

**By: Takeru's Lost Angel**

Hikari skipped around her apartment enthusiastically as her husband continued to write the ending to his latest book. He had nearly choked on his dinner when he found out what Hikari had done to get her job. "Hika…" He whined while rubbing his head in concentration.

Hikari twirled a couple more times before sitting on Takeru's desk. "Yes, my love." She whispered seductively.

Takeru rolled his eyes. "I need to concentrate; I have to finish this last chapter tonight! I have to get it to the editors by tomorrow."

Hikari pouted. "Takeruuuuuu." She whined. "Do you not want to spend some time with me, before I am totally dedicated to the education to these young minds?"

Takeru cocked a brow. "Is that all?"

Hikari frowned. "Well what about before I get fat?" She pointed out dryly, while pointing to her stomach.

Takeru frowned. "I guess I could end this book with Tai heading off to the real world with Koromon. This way I can talk to Taichi and get the real deal." Takeru smiled pleased with his decision. He leant over to kiss his wife.

Hikari wrinkled her nose in repulsion. "Takeru that cologne you are wearing stinks! She covered her mouth in disgust. She leapt of the desk she was sitting on and ran to the bathroom.

"Hey! I am not wearing any cologne! It is that stupid soap you bought! Wait come back Hikari." Takeru began grumbling to himself.

--------------------

Hikari paced around her classroom rearranging the desks and placing them in test formation. She had now been back at the school for three weeks, and today was the start of the practice exams. These exams would take the week to complete; each day was dedicated to a different subject. The test would take two hours; once completed the tests would then be sent out to be graded. Once the exams are graded the results will be released, the purpose of the practice exams were to determine where the students strengths and weaknesses lay.

The warning bell rang signaling the start of the day. She waited anxiously for her students to enter the classroom. Slowly one by one the group arrived with less then excited faces. Hikari chatted nonchalantly as the class took their seats. She was just explaining the process of the exams when the classroom door slammed open.

"Akiyuki! You are late!" Hikari barked not even looking at the disgruntled teen.

Akiyuki wiped his lip clean from the blood that was trickling down. "Sorry." He mumbled before taking the empty seat.

Hikari shook her head in frustration. "Honestly, how can you guys earn an education if you are not in class on time? I thought we discussed this at the beginning of the year." Hikari marched down the aisle's slapping the exams on the desk.

Meitetsu gulped before addressing the sensei. "Takashi-sensei, Akiyuki would have been on time; but he got stopped by those teens. You know the ones that started the fight at the dance."

Hikari narrowed her eyes towards Meitetsu. "Did I ask you to speak?" She snapped.

Katsu bit her lip in contemplation. She knew something was wrong, Takashi-sensei never behaved like this. She looked towards her left were Saori was sitting; who had the same awe stricken face as her. Katsu pushed her chair back and stood to face her teacher. "Takashi-sensei, you are being unreasonable!"

Hikari turned her attention towards the new voice who spoke out. Her face was tough and strong but softened when she looked at the young girl. Her hand flew towards her mouth in shock. She was acting as if she was infected by a dark spore. "Oh my." She whispered as she backed towards her desk, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

The class exchanged looks with one another. One moment their teacher was screaming and next she was crying. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. No one moved everyone was too afraid; not one knew what to do.

"It is these damn hormones!" The young soon to be mother bellowed, as she buried her head in her arms.

"Hormones?" Asuna mouthed to the other girls in the classroom. It was in that instant that a light bulb went off in Asuna's head; she remembered that her mom saw her beloved teacher at her mom's baby shop. "Takashi-sensei's pregnant!" The girl blurted out, jostling everyone out of their thoughts.

The girls shrieked of joy while the male population of the class raised their eyes in skepticism.

"Oh Takashi-sensei, is it a girl?" Saori smiled as she strummed her fingers against the desk.

"Have you thought of a name?" Isa chimed in.

"Are you really having a baby?" Tsukimi questioned.

Hikari rubbed her temples in a circular motion. "Girls, girls; please calm down. Yes I am having a baby, no I do not know if it is a girl and no I have not thought of a name." Hikari wiped her tear stricken face before further addressing her class.

"Please take out a pencil and eraser; read all of the questions carefully and answer to the best of your ability. Do not leave any blanks, you have two hours to complete the test; if you finish early please bring your notebook up and place it on my desk, you then may be excused. Remember tomorrow will be your language arts test. You may begin now."

The classroom was silent as the test was taking place; Reiji was the only student to finish their test before the allotted time was over. Hikari had to practically tear the book away from Meitetsu who consistently begged to have five more minutes. The first day had been a success; Hikari had hoped that all of her time and effort had paid off and that her class would pass all of the practice exams.

The week was uneventful; each day was the same routine; come in, take test, go home. Hikari could not complain; it at least made her days short. It was now the waiting game; in a weeks time the test results would be back and then it would be cram time for the final exams.

--------------------------

It had been a week since the practice exams were taken and Hikari held the results in her hands. She contemplated how she should delivery the news. When she thought back when she first started, she thought it would be a miracle to have made it this far. She remembered clearly the lack of support and discipline this group of kids had; yet they held a special place in her heart.

She looked at the now brightly decorated walls and windows. She smiled proudly as the once bare and dirty walls which are now transformed into brilliantly decorated art work. However something still tugged at her heart. The major increase in school violence and vandalism; yes it could not be eliminated completely, yet one person in particular seemed to be in the middle of it all. Yet still, he would not let her know what was the cause this trouble.

In the past week alone Akiyuki had managed to receive two black eyes, three fat lips, and two stitches across his brow. She sighed inwardly as much as she respected Akiyuki's privacy she still felt that things were getting out of hand. She knew Wataru would never believe her that it was the other kids who started the fights, but she wanted to do more to protect them.

She remembered the speech that Takeru had given her at the beginning on the term, she remembered clearly how Taichi and Yamato fought constantly while in the digital world, and she could definitely remember the arguments between Takeru and Daisuke. She could not understand how it was a guy thing and that was why they fought. Maybe it was her soon to be motherly instincts that were making it hard for her to understand the logic between fighting. The bell rang, jostling the young teacher out of her thoughts.

The door slid open slowly as nervous looking teens wandered their ways through the classroom. Asuna approached Hikari's desk and placed a small parcel on her desk. Hikari looked at it skeptically before Asuna spoken. "My mom said that you should take these all natural herbs; it should help with morning sickness."

Hikari smirked, she remembered Miyako trying to get Sora to try these 'magical' herbs. Sora ended up getting even sicker. "You know Asuna bribing the teacher will not get you higher marks on your practice exams."

"So Takashi-sensei, how did we do?" Fukashi asked while crumpling his coat into a pillow.

Hikari looked at the brown envelope in her hands. "I have not looked at the results yet."

The class looked at her in shock. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T LOOKED AT THEM YET?" Akiyuki shrieked jumping out of his chair.

Hikari laughed. "Calm down Akiyuki, I did not think these marks mattered to you? Are you not the one who said you were not going to high school?"

Akiyuki sat back down in his chair slowly. "Oh you're right; who cares about school?" He said coolly while placing his legs on the desk in front of him.

Hikari rolled her eyes before tearing the envelope opened. The tension rose in the classroom, students began to squirm in their seats. Hikari carefully read over the results. "Oh…uh-huh…really…I see…oh that is not good….not to bad…okay…"

"Takashi-sensei! Stop toying with us and tell us the results!" Saori yelled becoming very impatient.

Hikari looked at her class solemnly and took a deep breath. "I have some very important news." Her face was straight; the class was unable to detect its emotion.

"Is it good news?" Meitetsu questioned.

Hikari shook her head.

"Is it bad news?" Reiji asked, fearing for the worst.

Once again Hikari shook her head.

The class looked at their teacher dumbfounded. "Well what the hell type of news is it?" Akiyuki snapped.

Hikari broke out into a huge grin. "Excellent news!" The young teacher yelled. "Everyone passed their exams, however there is much work to be done.

"What do you mean? We all passed! What is there to possibly do? Meitetsu questioned.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "You may have all passed, but some of you need to work on certain areas, which mean more homework and lessons. Everyone take your notebooks out and let us begin." 

The class groaned before taking out their books and copying down the note on the board.

------------------------

Hikari dragged Takeru through the department store. "We need this, and this, oh and we definitely need this." Hikari began pulling baby supplies off the shelves and placing them in the cart. "Come on Takeru, there is so much we need."

Takeru groaned while pushing the cart. "Did you just drag me here to push the cart?"

Hikari swatted at his arm. "Of course not! You have the shopping list!"

"Oh great, lucky me; not only do I get to push the shopping cart but I get to hold the all powerful shopping list." He stated sarcastically, while following Hikari down yet another aisle.

"Takeru not only are you the carrier of the all powerful shopping list as you call it, but you get to assemble the baby furniture and paint the spare bedroom."

"Great." He mumbled.

"So, we need to clear out the spare bedroom, we can put everything in the closet in the office." Hikari directed as she wandered towards the paint chips. She picked up a few potential colours. "Beige?" Takeru shook his head, she picked up another colour. "Yellow?"

"Nah." He rummaged through the paint chips. "What about blue?"

"We can not do blue, it has to be a neutral colour. We have no idea if we are having a boy or girl." Hikari pointed out, while picking up other colours.

"Why can we not just look at the file and know for sure." He argued back.

"And ruin the surprise! Come on Takeru where is your sense of excitement?"

Takeru rolled his eyes. "What about green?" 

Hikari smiled. "I like green." Takeru smiled in return, now they could go home.

"Alright Takeru, time to…"

"Go home?" He interjected.

"No, look at baby furniture and accessories."

"Sounds like fun!" He said sarcastically.

**Author's Notes:** Yes, it's short! Next chapter is much longer and much sweeter. There's about a month left at the school, so who knows what could happen in that month? Enjoy! Until next time keep writing! I'll give you guys a sneak peak! Just because I'm in an extra good mood!

Wataru placed a hand on the teachers back and ushered into her room. "Oh come now, I know we've had our differences, but I know you're good. You are one of the best teachers that I've got." Wataru buttered up.

"You fired me." She spoke icily.

"Oh that." He said nonchalantly. "I was having a bad day. I didn't mean it really!" He laughed whole heartedly.

Hikari eyed the man skeptically. "What do you want?"

"I'm offering you a full time job."


	13. New Additions

**Author's Notes:** If you'd have asked me if I thought that this story would be so long or this popular, I would have said no. I had no idea that it would be this long. Well the story is nearing the end and all I can say is I hope you all stick it out! Because it is going to be one climatic ending!

**Disclaimer:** I do not intend to gain profit from the use of the digimon franchise, therefore I do not own!

**School Days**

**By: Takerus Lost Angel**

Hikari's once petite figure began to expand exponentially. Her stomach began to stick out quite noticeably and her ankles seemed to be the size of hippos. The once slim teacher used to strut confidently through the hallways, but now seemed to have developed a well defined waddle. "I'm fat!" The young brunette mumbled as she fidgeted with her classroom lock.

Two months had passed since the practice exams and the class seemed to be running as smoothly as any classroom could. Actually that was a lie Akiyuki once again became suspended and it seemed trouble followed him where ever he went. She had decided that today was the day that she was going to confront the teen and see what the problem was.

"I wanted to congratulate you on the success of your class."

Hikari jumped at the voice behind her; low and behold the great Wataru was standing right before him with a grin on his face. Wait a second, a grin? Yes, if you can believe it he was wearing a grin, and it did not suit him one bit.

Hikari looked at the man skeptically as she turned the door knob. "It is not like you to congratulate someone." She spat.

Wataru placed a hand on the teachers back and ushered into her room. "Oh come now, I know we've had our differences, but I know you're good. You are one of the best teachers that I've got." Wataru buttered up.

"You fired me." She spoke icily.

"Oh that." He said nonchalantly. "I was having a bad day. I didn't mean it really!" He laughed whole heartedly.

Hikari eyed the man skeptically. "What do you want?"

"I'm offering you a full time job."

Hikari laughed uncontrollably. Never in her entire life did she expect to hear those words uttered out of his mouth. Little did that fat man know that the young brunette had already contacted a school on the other side of town that was looking for a kindergarten teacher, not to mention she was pregnant and would not be able to work until after maternity leave.

She looked at the man and grinned wickedly. "No."

"What do you mean no?" Wataru snapped, beginning to lose his patience.

"For starters, I'm pregnant if you had not noticed!" She snorted, while pointing at her noticeable bump. "And secondly, I would never work for you, for as long as you are principal!" Hikari swung the classroom door open and jerked her thumb towards the door. "If were done, you can leave."

The principal scowled before marching out of the classroom. Hikari shook her head. "Men…" She mumbled before shutting the door.

The warning bell rang signaling the start of class. The classroom started to bustle with excitement as school would be ending in a month's time. This week would be the last week before the final exams; the exams would be the following week. The week after that would be the week you applied to the high school of your choice, and the week after you would receive the grades from your exams and the acceptance to the high school you applied to.

The days drew on slowly as nothing exciting seemed to happen. Usually a heated argument or debate would emerge, yet nothing. Hikari strummed her fingers across her desk repeatedly. She was bored, the class was doing their work and she had already finished the lesson. "Anyone need any help?"

Everyone's head looked up from their notebooks and looked quizzically at their teacher. "Takashi-sensei, you're joking right?" Meitetsu chirped. "You've been drilling these lessons in our heads since the start of term; I think that if we don't know the material now, we never will."

Hikari sighed; this was going to be a long day.

The day dredged on. Hikari learned that there were exactly forty-eight ceiling tiles and six light fixtures. The baseboard heater was cracked, and she had three pieces of chalk left. The once bright decorated walls were bare, as she began to pack the classroom up for the summer. She glanced at the clock; the bell would be ringing any moment.

She cleared her throat, gaining attention from the class. "Tonight, you have no homework."

Akiyuki looked at the teacher strangely. "What?" He blurted out, forgetting proper classroom etiquette.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "I said: you _do not_ have homework." The class erupted into cheers as the filed out of the classroom. Hikari tried to get her classes attention, but failed miserably as they ushered out of the class at the signal of the ending bell. Hikari groaned the one student she wanted to talk to was out of sight before the rest.

----------------------------

Hikari unlocked her apartment door. "Takeru, I am home!" She kicked her shoes off at the door, and waddled through the apartment. She sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose. The apartment stunk. She walked towards the kitchen and looked around the room; it was spotless; so it wasn't the kitchen. "Takeru do you smell that?"

Her blonde headed husband walked out of the office. "I'm painting." He chirped holding a paintbrush in hand and covered in paint from head to toe.

She looked at him quizzically. "Painting what?"

"The office." He stated simply. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Hikari walked past her husband towards the obvious. She broke into a huge smile the room was painted a pale shade of green. The once cluttered office was cleared of Takeru's books, papers, and desk. The room was replaced with tiny white dresser, crib, changing table, and rocking chair. She looked at her husband lovingly, before jumping into his arms.

"You did this all by yourself?"

Takeru snorted. "I made Yamato and your brother help."

She chuckled lightly. "I thought we agreed that we were going to use the spare bedroom for the nursery?"

Takeru smiled. "I know, but the office is so much bigger, plus if anyone comes to visit we still have a room for people to sleep in."

Hikari hugged her husband enjoying the innocence of him. "I love you." She whispered sweetly.

He kissed the top of her head. "I know." She hit him playfully.

The phone rang breaking the comfortable silence. Hikari walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi! Oh really…are you serious…uh-huh…is she ok…that's good…were on our way." Hikari hung up the phone and turned towards her dumbfounded husband. "We have to go!"

"Why?" He asked annoyed.

"Mimi's in labor!"

The two soon to be parents rushed out of their apartment and high tailed it to the hospital. They arrived at the packed waiting room to be greeted with fellow digidestines. Takeru was the first to speak when arriving at the crammed waiting room. "Has anyone contacted the digimon?"

"Already on that Takeru." Koushiro chirped while typing away on his keyboard.

Ken got up from his seat beside his very large and annoyed looking wife, for Hikari. Ken moved towards the other side of the room where the majority of the male digidestines lurked.

"I can not believe Mimi went into labor before you Miyako." Hikari whispered to her best female friend, before gaining a groan from her.

"Great, look what you just had to start Hikari!" Ken snapped, while rubbing his head.

"I'm two weeks overdue and I'm in the most uncomfortable position and in waltzes Mimi in labour." She twisted in her seat in attempt to get in a more comfortable position.

"Chill out Miyako, stop whining! It's only pregnancy." Daisuke snorted, receiving eye rolling from all the digidestined."

"Chill out? You are telling me to CHILL OUT? Let me see you carry a nine pound baby in your stomach. Then have the luxury of passing a watermelon through a key hole. When you have done all that then you can tell me to CHILL OUT!" The lavender hair woman shrieked as she rubbed her abdomen tiredly.

Time ticked slowly as patients were wheeled in and out of the delivery room and yet no sign of Yamato to tell them the good news. Taichi, Cody, Sora and Daisuke started a game of go fish, where as Ken and Miyako had to leave to put the baby to bed, Takeru continued to pace back and forth waiting to hear from his brother, Jyou was trying to get information from the doctors, and Koushiro was nominated for the coffee run.

Hikari yawned for the two hundredth time that night. She looked at the clock on the wall; it was already rounding one in the morning. She was marking some of the kid's assignments. She made Taichi go and get them a couple hours ago, only after some begging. She looked at her watch again, still no news from Yamato. Hikari stood up and stretched her legs; she tiptoed around some of the sprawled bodies that littered the floor. Actually body, Daisuke passed out from boredom about two hours ago. She wandered down the maternity ward toward the viewing window.

There were several tiny beds lined up facing the window. Each had its own little name plate and blanket. She sighed contently and rubbed her belly. "Promise me that when you decide to make an appearance not to take as long as your little cousin is taking. Also promise me you will not put me in the same pain that your Aunt Miyako is in. And finally, promise me that you will be happy and healthy."

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder; she looked up to be greeted with similar looking brown eyes. "It's amazing you know? Who would have thought that both you and I would be starting parenthood at the same time?" He paused for a moment thinking of what he was going to say next. "I still think of you as that four-year old who wanted to play soccer with me all the time, yet your not. You've grown up. You know, I was so mad when you started dating him. I was furious that my little sister was growing up and didn't need me to protect her anymore."

"Taiiiii…." She said sadly looking at her feet.

The older sibling continued. "I realized that I was being stupid. You had a new glow to you, you were happy, you were in love. It's the same glow you have right now. You are going to be a great mom Hikari, I'm so proud of you." He gave her a tight squeeze. "It's still hard to believe that you are having a baby." He said in awe, he turned towards the window that she was looking at.

"Thank-you Tai and you are not going to be too bad as a dad either." She smirked. "Let's just hope he takes after Sora." She said teasingly, while pulling him back to the waiting area.

Taichi subconsciously touched his brown bushy hair. "Low blow, Hikari."

The two arrived back at the waiting room moments before Yamato rushed into the room.

"Well what is it?" The entire group yelled, causing the soon to be astronaut jump a few feet back.

He smiled happily, causing tears to come to his eyes. "It's a girl."

The girls cooed in delight, as the guys high fived the proud father. "Can we see her?" Sora chirped, getting all teary eyed.

Yamato nodded, the remaining digidestine followed him to the small recovery room. The eight friends crammed around the small bed to be greeted by an exhausted Mimi holding the tiny baby girl.

"She definitely has the famous Takashi-Ishida trademark blonde hair." Takeru smirked.

"And she has Mimi's amber coloured eyes." Sora chimed.

"She's really yours right Ishida?" Dasiuke smirked, getting a swat from Taichi.

Yamato shot daggers. "Of course she's mine!" He turned towards Mimi. "She is mine right?"

Mimi smacked her soon to be husband. "Of course she is!" She snapped, not finding the joke amusing.

"She's going to be a heartbreaker, Ishida. You better keep her away from the boys." Taichi joked.

Yamato furrowed her brow. "Why does she automatically become a heartbreaker?"

Mimi was the one who answered that. "For starters she's got my beauty, charm, and grace. It also doesn't hurt that her father was the former teenage heart throb." The group erupted into laughter.

Hikari broke the tranquil air. "So, what is her name?"

Yamato looked at Mimi, Mimi looked at Yamato. "Her name is Ishida Hanaka." The large group of friends congratulated and praised the new parents on their new addition.

Hikari yawned tiredly. "Sorry, to break up the party; but I have to teach tomorrow." She waved farewell and literally dragged her husband out of the maternity ward.

He wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Hika, I can not wait for the day that we have our own little addition to our family."

"Neither can I Takeru, neither can I."

**Author's Notes:** So another short and sweet chapter! However, the next chapter is nothing but sweet! I've known how I was going to end this story for a long time now, and I can assure there are three more chapters top! Until next time, keep writing!


	14. Untitled

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys! So here's the newest installment of School Days. I must admit I'm not too happy with this chapter, I didn't come out the way I wanted it too. So, I'm sorry if I disappointed you all. I promise the next chapter will be much much better! I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, so please don't sue! All that belongs to me is the plot!

**School Days**

**By: Takerus Lost Angel**

Hikari took a deep breath. This was it; her entire teaching career lay on the line. She held in her hands the final results of the exams that were only taken a week before. She fingered the brown envelope in her hand. She was excited and nervous at the same time; she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. She just hoped that the results were not that.

The conversation she had with Akiyuki the day before came flooding into her head.

"_Akiyuki may I speak with you after class today?" Hikari questioned after the student returned from lunch._

_The boy looked at the teacher skeptically for a moment. "Before anyone says anything, let me just say I didn't do it!" _

_The young teacher chuckled. "You are not in trouble." _

She managed to hold him down long enough to discover why he constantly ended up in fights. It turned out that the boys; he and Meitetsu fought with at the dance (Tabito and Daiki); had been giving him trouble long before that event. Apparently Akiyuki's brother Miho got into a fight over something, he was not even sure of. He said that for no apparent reason Tabito and Daaiki began attacking him. When he asked his brother what happened for them to act this way, he told him to buzz off.

Hikari was jostled out of her thoughts when the door slid open and her students walked towards their desks. She smiled brightly at them; this was going to be one of her last days with the kids. They would be off to high school and she would have a new class eventually.

"Good morning Takashi-sensei!" Tsukimi chirped as she skipped into the room.

"Good morning Tsukimi." She said simply.

"So, Takashi do you have the results?" Meitetsu questioned while taking a seat on his desk.

Hikari eyed him threateningly. "Your chair is behind your desk." He smiled sheepishly and sat down slowly. "Before I give out your results I wanted to take a moment to talk to you guys." She stood from behind her desk and walked towards the small desks. "If there was every an award for the most strong-headed, loud-mouthed, trouble making class, you would win."

"Ah Takashi, stop with the flattery, you're embarrassing me." Fukashi shot dryly.

She rolled her eyes. "Not only were you all of those, but you were all extremely intelligent, warm-hearted, and sincere. I am extremely proud of how all of you changed and strengthened as a whole." She sniffed tears threatening to fall. "I am going to miss all of you." The young teacher began to blubber. "I know that all of you are going to amount to such wonderful things, do not let people tell you that you cannot, because I know you can." The teacher broke down into full tears.

Asuna rose from her chair and rubbed her teacher's shoulders gingerly. "Shhh, it's ok. We'll come and visit you." Hikari sniffed.

"Come on, this is a happy time! You finally get rid of us." Reiji joked; this only caused the teacher to cry more.

"Takashi, stops your blubbering, and tells us our results!" Akiyuki barked, breaking the disgruntled teacher out of her slump.

She sniffed, while shooting daggers at the teen. "Thanks for ruining a heart aching farewell." She sarcastically replied. He returned a devilish smile. The teacher picked up the brown envelope and opened it. Inside were ten small envelopes, each with a students name on it. She started pulling the envelopes out and handing them to the students.

The door slammed open interrupting the long awaited process. Hikari spoke harshly. "Obviously no one has taught you any manners. You are supposed to knock before barging into someone's classroom." She turned her attention towards the door.

Standing in the doorway was Tabito glaring at her. "You are Tabito, right?" The teen continued staring at the teacher. Hikari's stomach plummeted. She knew something was wrong. She approached the student. "Can I help you with anything?" She continued to advance on the teen.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" He screamed. The teen was shaking uncontrollably.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" The teacher questioned, earning confused stares from her students.

The teen's hand rose slowly, he held a gun in his hand and pointed it at Hikari. She froze in her spot. She was scared not only for herself, but for the rest of her class. She took a deep breathe. The room around her was a blur, she was not sure if it was the tears threatening to fall or from shock. "Give me the gun." She coaxed, afraid of what might happen.

"Shut-up!" He screeched. "I've had it with you interfering."

She gulped, her throat tightened. She was not sure if she was going to be able find her voice. "I am sure we can talk this through." She squeaked, feeling the tension rise in the class.

"NO!" He screamed. "Since you've come you've interfered." He pointed the gun towards the brown spiky hair boy, while addressing the teacher. "You've continually gotten in the way of me finishing his wishes."

Hikari whimpered. "Who's wishes?"

The boy moved the gun and repositioned it so it pointed at her. He shook the gun angrily at Hikari. "My brothers, you idiot!"

Hikari shook her head confusedly. "I…I…what?" She blurted out, losing the ability to formulate a sentence.

"That asshole!" He pointed the weapon towards Akiyuki. "His stupid ass brother and my brother were friends. His messed up brother decided to pick a fight with my brother. The two of them threw punches and kicks. He beat my brother to a bloody pulp."

Hikari looked towards Akiyuki; who looked at the other teen stupidly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"My brother said that he wished that your family went through the same pain that he went through."

Hikari slowly approached the teen. "I am pretty sure your brother did not mean the things he did." She was not sure where her courage came from, but she knew she had to do anything she could to stop what potentially could occur.

The boy whipped around and faced the approaching teacher. "STOP!" Hikari froze on the spot, not realizing the commotion that was occurring at the back of the classroom.

Akiyuki quietly stood from his seat; and advanced towards the front. Meitetsu grabbed his friend's shirt in protest. "What the hell are you thinking?" He whispered.

Akiyuki pushed him off and continued to move forward. "Hey stupid! Back off!" He yelled, causing Tabito to jump back.

Tabito shot him a dirty look. "Stay where you are or she gets it!" He pointed the gun at Hikari threateningly.

"You don't want her, your problem is with me!" He retaliated, continuing to move forward.

"Akiyuki!" Hikari hissed. "Stay where you are!"

Akiyuki shook his head and grinned. "I'm not afraid. He doesn't have the balls to shoot."

The opposing teen narrowed his eyes in anger. He straightened his arm, his finger clamped down on the trigger. A loud popping noise echoed through the classroom. Hikari froze in shock as something whizzed past her ear; shattering the window in the process. She collapsed to the floor grasping her chest as she inhaled sharply. Her whole life flashed before her eyes.

Akiyuki snickered. "You missed." Hikari glared at the teen angrily.

"That was a warning shot." Tabito snarled.

"Whatever…" Akiyuki shrugged as he advanced on Tabito.

"You don't care if she dies?" He asked cockily as he pointed the gun at the teacher again.

"Why would I care? It's not like it would hurt my family in anyway." Akiyuki pointed out flatly.

Tabito smirked all knowingly. "That is true." He rearranged the gun and pointed it at Akiyuki. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Say bye bye."

Hikari screamed in panic. "Noooooo!" Once again a loud popping noise echoed through the class. Hikari looked towards Akiyuki, he smiled at her before crumpling to the ground into crimson blood.

Hikari rushed towards the small boy and grasped his shoulders gently. Akiyuki's lips trembled as he inhaled deeply, gasping for air. Hikari began to cry. "Don't worry Takashi, I'm not scared." He coughed sickly. "Tell my mom I love her and tell her not to cry." He gasped for air. " And one more thing, thank-you. Thank-you for everything." He coughed again, his eyes closed in the process.

"Akiyuki…" The teacher whispered, shaking him gently. "Akiyuki!" She screamed, burying her head in his hair.

Meitetsu leapt from his chair. "What the hell did you do?"

Tabito looked like he was going to be sick. "I…I…didn't mean too. I only wanted for him to feel pain." He said shakily, his face paling. He dropped the gun he was holding and collapsed to the ground. He buried his head in his hands and wept.

The class stood in shock; some were crying, some were shaking, some yelled in frustration. It was not fair. It just was not fair.

**Author's Notes:** So there you have it, not the greatest piece of work if I say so myself. It was actually a very challenging chapter to write! In all the years of writing and in all of my stories I've written there is only one other story that I have written when something devastating like this has happened. So is he alive, or is he dead? Only the next chapter will tell! Until next time, keep writing!


	15. Sorrow, Pain, The Whole Damn Thing

**Author's Notes:** I was not sure if I should have posted this due to the recent shootings at Virgina Tech. Please keep in your prayers the families of the victims at Virgina Tech. Here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the amazing television program Digimon, though I wish like thousands of other viewers that I did. Thus I must rely on my writing to create my own adventures!

**School Days**

**By: Takeru's Lost Angel**

Hikari held her chest as she sat on the examination table. She had a glazed over expression and she stared blankly at the wall hangings. She did not remember the ride to the hospital or being pried away from the teenage boy. She did not even know if the other students were okay. Her heart felt like it was broken into a thousand of pieces. She heard some rummaging in the corner of the small examination room.

"I'm just going to take your blood pressure, and you should be ready to go."

She just nodded numbly. She could hear a large commotion coming from the other side of the door.

"I don't think you understand! I need to know where my wife is!"

She recognized the voice, yet she did not know where her voice was to call out to him.

"Sir, I need you to stay calm."

"Is she in there?" He spat, obvious anger in his voice.

"Yes." She could hear someone turning the door knob. "Sir, you can't just barge in there!"

A flash of blond emerged into the room and he rushed to his wife. He grasped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?" She bit her bottom lip and nodded. His eyes lingered on her for a few moments before looking at her belly. "Is the baby okay?" She whimpered. "What is it?" He questioned kindly.

"He was someone's baby." She blurted out burying her head into his chest.

"Shhh…" He soothed while stroking her hair. "It will be okay."

"Excuse-me sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. There a few more tests we have to do." The doctor explained as her tried to usher Takeru out of the room.

Takeru stood up and began to walk towards the door. He turned one last time to Hikari. "I will be right outside if you need me." He turned and walked out the door. As he walked out of the small room he was greeted by a bushy brown headed man arguing with the same nurse he had been arguing with moments before.

"Damn it! Where is my sister!? Takashi, Hikari! Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Sora rubbed his back. "Tai, relax I'm sure Hikari is fine."

Takeru cleared his throat, which gained Taichi's attention. The older boys face softened as he looked at the blondes face. Taichi and Sora walked towards him. "Hey." He greeted sheepishly.

"Have you seen her?" Taichi exasperatedly questioned.

Takeru nodded. "I was just in with her. They have a few more tests, and then she should be out. How did you know she was here?"

"It's all over the news, that there was a shooting at the school. No one knows for sure what happened." Sora explained.

"That does not explain how you got here that fast." Takeru pointed out.

"We were on the way to see Miyako, she went into labor, when we turned on the car radio it was on."

Taichi didn't care about the details; he wanted to know if his sister was fine. "Is she okay?"

The door behind them opened slowly, and Hikari was wheeled out by the doctor. "No need to worry, Hikari is fine. She currently has low pressure due to the shock of the incident and some scratches on her hands and face from glass, besides that there is nothing to worry about. I do however, want her to take it easy and come back in a few days."

Takeru thanked the doctor and began pushing Hikari towards the check-out desk. He signed the papers and began wheeling her towards the elevators, followed closely by Taichi and Sora. Hikari absentmindedly looked at the patients waiting for the turn with the doctor.

A small plump woman with brown hair whizzed by her, running towards the check-out desk. "Where is my son?" She bellowed, shaking the nurse from her paperwork.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"My boy, he was rushed from the school! Where, the shooting was at!"

Hikari motioned for Takeru to stop. She turned around in the wheelchair to get a better look at the woman. She looked familiar; she had the same nose and eyes of a particular spiky haired boy.

"Hikari, what is it?" Takeru questioned looking at his wife worriedly.

She lifted herself from the chair and waddled back to the desk. "Excuse-me." She whispered, breaking up the heated argument between the nurse and the woman.

The woman turned around and snapped, annoyed that she was interrupted. "What?"

"Are you Akiyuki's mother?" She squeaked.

The woman's eyes softened. "How do you know my son?"

Hikari relaxed, she did not realize she was so tense. "I am his teacher Takashi, Hikari."

The woman before her began to weep. She grabbed Hikari and held her close. "Thank-you, so much." She sobbed. "I don't know what you've done, but he's changed. He's changed for the best."

Hikari began crying as well, the two of them held each other and cried. They were only interrupted when a doctor pulled the woman away to talk to her. Hikari watched as the doctor spoke to the woman. A few moments passed and the woman fell to the ground bursting into hysterics. Her stomach plummeted; she did not need to hear the doctor to know what he said.

She felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned to be greeted with bright blue eyes. She nodded taking a seat in the awaiting wheelchair. She gave one more look at the mourning woman before the elevator door shut.

The elevator doors reopened at the maternity ward, Hikari looked at her companions. Taichi looked at Takeru sternly, before exiting the elevator. "We will call you with the news. Make sure she goes straight to bed." Takeru nodded. The doors shut, leaving Hikari and Takeru alone.

"Why are they getting off there? Sora's not in labor is she?"

"No, Miyako is." He stated simply, tapping his foot to the annoying elevator music.

Hikari looked at her husband in shock. "Then what are we doing, we should be up there for support."

Takeru looked at her sternly causing her to stop her protest. "You need to be at home!"

Hikari glared at her husband dangerously. "I am fine. I wish everyone would stop babying me."

The blonde looked at his wife threateningly. "Hikari for once in your life think about your well-being before others." She opened her mouth in protest, trying desperately to think of an adequate comeback. The elevator jerked to a halt and the doors slid open, Takeru pushed the wheelchair out towards the car lot.

Hikari climbed slowly in the beat up pick up truck, Takeru slowly pulled away from the parking garage and began the drive home. The ride home was quiet, the young brunette looked out the window and watched the scenery pass by. She huffed on the window and created a small fog patch, and drew a sad face.

Takeru caught the small action out of the corner of his eye. He cleared is throat before speaking. "Honey, what happened?"

Hikari's back went rigid. "I do not want to talk about it."

He bit his bottom lip. "Hika, please. I want to help you. I can't if you don't tell me."

"Can not, do not." She pointed out dryly. "Just drop it okay."

Takeru gripped the steering wheel. "Whether you want to believe it or not this affects me. You could have died."

"But I did not, did I?" She snapped, glaring dangerously. "Some mother already lost one son, now she's lost another. She's got no one!"

Takeru retaliated back harshly, his temper boiling too. "I know damn well know how she would feel. I would be devastated to know that I not only lost you but our baby as well. Hikari, you may not believe me, but I know how it feels to lose someone! I lost my father when my parents divorced and I lost Patamon to the hands of darkness. Don't you turn around and tell me I don't know how you feel. I want to help you, and I can't if you don't tell me what happened."

Hikari sniffled. "You didn't see his face. He looked so happy, he smiled before he fell." She rubbed her eyes feverishly. "He told me to tell his mom not to cry. That was her, the woman at the hospital that was his mom. I told her not to cry, and she said she couldn't help it."

Takeru reached across and held his wife's hand. "He was protecting you. He did not want to see you get hurt. You got to him Hikari; you changed him for the best. You know you did all you could do, and I am pretty sure he would not want to see you beat yourself up over this. You are strong Hikari, and I know you can get through this." He soothed, while stroking her hand.

The vehicle came to a stop and the two exhausted lovers exited the vehicle, slowly making their way to their apartment.

-------------------------------

"She had a girl." Takeru yelled from the bathroom. "Ken called last night. You were asleep; I did not want to wake you up." He stepped out of the washroom fidgeting with his tie. "They named her Lolita. I have no idea how they came up with it, but I have a feeling it has to do with the pain killers she was on." Takeru stopped his rambling and watched his wife struggle.

Hikari paced around the apartment trying to find her black dress shoes. "Takeru we have to go." She hissed, finally finding her shoes under the sofa. She got up and turned around to see her husband looking at her sadly.

The weather outside was miserable, the sky was dark grey, with large black clouds began to cover the sky. The wind whistled and moaned, while small trees shook violently. The rain poured from the sky as if it were crying. A few days had passed since the shooting at the school, and today was the funeral.

The drive to the shrine was short; few words were exchanged between the two. Hikari placed a hand in her pocket and pulled out a small white envelope with the words Akiyuki printed on it. She sniffled; it was his results from the final exams. She placed the envelope pack in her pocket and looked up at the small shrine before her.

The front of the building was filled with Akiyuki's family, Hikari and Takeru slipped into the back row which was occupied with the rest of the class. She smiled weakly. Saori and Katsu clung to each other, while Reiji and Fukashi absent mindedly watched people take their seats. Eito was wedged between Tsukimi and Asuna who grasped tightly onto his hands. Isa sat quietly beside Meitetsu who clutched a crumpled piece of paper.

Hikari fidgeted in her seat, she tried to concentrate on the sermon, but kept zoning out. It was not until she heard Meitetsu's name being called. She watched as the young teen stood from his spot and walked towards the microphone. He tapped on it a couple of times before beginning.

_Akiyuki was a jerk. He was probably the biggest jerk in the entire world. I was so angry at him, for what he did. But, this jerk was my best friend. He was the first one there when I got in a fight, he was the first one there when I was rejected, and heck he was the first one there for the food fight. Actually for the record to clear both mine and Akiyuki's name, it was Reiji who started it. Akiyuki and I had a lot of firsts together, first dance, first time skating, first time actually doing homework. _

_Akiyuki had a love, he loved to learn. He would never admit it to anyone that he actually loved school, but Takashi-sensei knew. That's why she pushed us so hard. Speaking of Takashi-sensei, she made us work! He used to curse under his breathe, but deep down he loved it. We gave Takashi a hard time, I don't know how she did it, but she did she survived the famous A-7. _

_Then something amazing happened, we learned that there was more to life then fighting. It was in that moment that I realized why Akiyuki did what he did. We learned that this world has so much to offer; friendship, love, knowledge, reliability, sincerity, and hope. Akiyuki showed something a lot of us can't, he showed us courage. He stood up for something he believed in, something I call hope. He hoped for a better world, he hoped that everything would be ok. I know he hopes that we all will survive from this. He is an everlasting light that will forever shine on us. _

Hikari smiled brightly as the figure walked off the stage, and returned back to his seat. Hikari stood up and hugged the boy. "That was beautiful." She whispered. "Akiyuki would have been proud."

"He would have called me a sissy." He laughed, tearing up.

Family and friends began leaving the shrine. Hikari told Takeru to hold on for a moment, while she went to find Akiyuki's mother. She found the weeping mother huddled in a corner being comforted by a teen a few years older than Akiyuki.

The woman looked up from her spot to be greeted by Hikari's warm smile. "Hikari…" She wept. "Thank-you; thank-you for coming."

Hikari engulfed the woman into a small hug. "It is the least I could do. I am so sorry."

The woman sniffed. "I would like you to meet my other son Miho, Akiyuki's older brother." The boy nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Hikari furrowed her brow. "Akiyuki spoke of you." The boy grunted a reply. Hikari attempted to smile; she turned her gaze back to the woman. "I have something for you." She took the small envelope out of her pocket. "It is his final results from the exams. He would have wanted you to have it."

The woman before her smiled thankfully. "You should be proud; you did a very great thing." She placed a hand on Hikari's shoulder. "If you'll excuse me." The woman slowly walked away.

Hikari turned her attention towards the boy beside her. "What is the deal?"

The boy looked at her skeptically. "What are you talking about?"

"Why did this happen?" The young teacher threw her arms up in exasperation. "Akiyuki told me that you and Tabito's brother got into a fight, where as Tabito said you picked a fight for no apparent reason! I want to know the truth!"

The teen rubbed his brow in frustration. "How dare you order me around at my brother's funeral!"

"Your brother died, because he stuck up for you. I need to know why?"

He bitterly looked at the woman. "Tabito's brother and I were friends. We were great friends, until one day this girl walks in. She was gorgeous, both he and I loved her. She was beautiful. She chose me instead of that jerk. He got jealous; I had enough so I did start the fight."

"That does not explain why you ran away; you left Akiyuki to deal with all of the problems on his own!" The brunette retaliated.

"I was expelled because of all the fighting. I had to go to some boarding school. I didn't know Akiyuki was having these problems. He would have never admitted it; he liked school he didn't want to jeopardize losing his friends or his school. That is why he did what he did."

She looked at her feet, feeling ashamed for what she said. "But why, why would someone result to this?"

He looked at the woman squarely. "Your guess is as good as mine. People do crazy things for people they love." He followed the path his mother took, leaving a flabbergasted Hikari behind.

--------------------

Hikari was quietly humming to herself as she folded some new baby clothes. School had ended the day of the shooting, which left her with some time on her hands. The door bell rang, jostling the expectant mother out of the serene moment.

"Coming…" She hollered, while walking down the hallway. She opened the door to be greeted with a police officer and a woman dressed in a business suite standing in front of her. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Takashi, Hikari?" The officer asked. She nodded. "We need to talk to you about Ukita, Akiyuki."

**Author's Notes: **First and foremost, I hate this chapter. I think it is very poor! I've definitely written much much better. I promise next one is better! I want to apologize for taking so long! Thank you all for being so incredibly patient and putting up with my slowness! I also want to apologize for this chapter, so many people are going to be angry with this! But trust me, it had to be done! The next and final chapter will explain why. Sorry for the cheesy eulogy with all the crests. And lady and gents this is the second last chapter! And let me tell you then next chapter is a doozey, it's already eight pages long! Well I hope you enjoyed it!


	16. The End

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys and gals!! So, its official this is the very, very last chapter of School Days. I just wanted to thank everyone who has stuck by with is story! Trust me I could never have imagined it being this long in all honesty I thought it was only going to be about five chapters! Well you guys wouldn't be getting this chapter today if it wasn't for the incredibly long fifteen hour car drive! That's right ladies and gents, the great TLA is on a road trip! I think the last road sign said Montreal is 220 km away, so with my superb mathematic skills (yeah, right), it would mean I have six more hours to go until I'm back home! Nothing like driving to New Brunswick and back in four days!! Well enough of useless ramblings!! On with the show!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Digimon Franchise; I do however own the plot and the witty humor in this story!

**School Days**

**By: Takerus Lost Angel**

Hikari opened her door wider and welcomed the two strangers into her home. She led the way to the living room and extended her arm towards the couch. She went to the kitchen, and quickly prepared some tea. She returned to the room and placed the cups on the coffee table and poured the hot liquid. She sat on the chair opposite of the two new figures.

She looked the two quizzically. "Who are you?" She questioned bluntly.

The two in front of her looked at each other before speaking. "I am Detective Genichi." He then pointed to the woman beside him. "This is District Attorney Ei, Raina."

The woman spoke. "We need your help in the Ukita, Akiyuki case." Hikari looked at the woman intently. "His mother and brother have decided to place charges on his killer."

Hikari looked at the two in appall. "He is not a killer; he is confused and misunderstood. As much as I wish to see Akiyuki's family justice, I do not see sending the young boy to prison as and adequate punishment."

The detective sighed, while rubbing his forehead. "This is not a form of punishment. He is a murderer and it is my job to ensure that the law is upheld. There are consequences for things that people have done. Whether he is twelve or forty, he knows and understands his own actions and must be responsible for them." He spat, earning disgusted look from Hikari.

"I can assure you we are not the bad guys here. It is our job to prosecute those who break the law. We need your help to make sure that something like this doesn't happen again. We are trying to do what is best for both families." Raina explained gently.

Hikari lowered her eyes. "I will help you." She said in a defeated tone.

The lawyer smiled simply. "Thank-you, I'll have my office call you with the appropriate time and date." The woman stood up slowly, and walked towards the door, the detective following closely. The lawyer turned one more time to address the expectant mother. "Defense council is going to be ruthless, how close were you and Akiyuki?"

The puzzled teacher looked at her firmly before continuing. "No closer then a typical student-teacher relationship."

Raina smiled at her meticulously. "Good." The two left the apartment, leaving a very dumbfounded Hikari to ponder the previous conversation.

--------------------

A few weeks had passed since the unexpected welcome of Detective Genichi and D.A. Ei, Raina. The last couple of weeks had been a blur, between preparing for the arrival of their own baby and the arrival of Sora's and Taichi's, it was a miracle everyone could get together for the baby shower.

"They want you to do what?" The confused large brown headed male yelped.

Mimi and Miyako stopped bouncing their bundles of joy on their knees to take a peak at the heated argument.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Taichi, it's not like I have much of a choice!" She countered.

"Jyou, tell her she's not physically or mentally fit to participate in this ordeal." The older sibling chastised.

Jyou rubbed his eyes. "Over the years I've spent with you and Yamato; I've come to realize I do not get involved in your sibling rivalry."

"This is not sibling rivalry, this is me telling her what she can and can not do!" He spat.

Hikari angrily placed her hands on her hips. "And I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"Tai don't even bother. Your sister is as stubborn as you are. I tried the exact same argument." Takeru criticized from beside Sora and her and Taichi's new baby.

Sora lifted from her seat on the couch and handed Tai his son to him, forcing him to coo over the baby instead of arguing with his sister.

"So Taichi, what did you two name this little guy?" Koushiro inquired, from his squished spot between Iori and Daisuke.

Sora furrowed her brow. "I didn't name him, he did." She jerked her thumb towards her confused looking husband.

"What's wrong with Taito?"

"It's not the name." She barked. "It's how you came up with it."

"What did you do?" Yamato squealed, enjoying the fact that it was Tai in trouble and not him.

He grinned sheepishly. "I named him after you and me buddy, who knows if you'll ever end up with a boy. Plus who better to name him after then the two coolest cats on this side of Odaiba. Plus I couldn't name him Tora or Saichi, they just sound too girly."

Yamato wrinkled his nose. "Taito? Why not Yamachi?"

"He's my son; he should be named after me first!" Taichi argued, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You said you wanted him to be named after someone cool, as far as I can remember; you were never a cool rock star like me."

"You're so full of yourself, its sad!" The brunette argued.

The bantering between the two continued, until Daisuke spoke up. "What about Daichi?"

Everyone in the room looked at the goggle head before shouting unanimously. "No!"

--------------------

Hikari was a month off from her scheduled due date. Time had been ticking by slowly, yet the mother to be continued to grow bigger and bigger. She had yet to receive anymore information about the trial and when she was suppose to testify. The idea of the trial began to take a toll on her; she wasn't sleeping as well and wasn't eating as much. She wasn't sure if it was nerves or everything that had happened in the past year was finally catching up with her. The last couple of months had been the worse; first the stress of final exams, the death of a student, saying goodbye to her class, as well as the funeral. And now she was expected to stand trial. She wasn't even sure what they were going to ask her or what purpose she had concerning the trial.

It was a sunny August day, the nursery was finally finished. The apartment was baby proofed and all the necessary finishes were complete. The two expectant parents were comfortably watching television when the telephone rang.

Takeru lazily answered the phone, his eyes still glued on the television. "Moshi, moshi." He greeted. "Yes, one moment please." He handed the phone to Hikari. "It's for you."

Hikari lifted herself from her comfortable position on the couch. "Hikari speaking." She listened intently to the speaker. "Oh, hello Raina. Yes, I understand. I will be there tomorrow." She clicked the end button on the phone.

Takeru stretched his legs as he looked at his wife. "They want you to testify?"

She nodded. "Yes they do, I have to go tomorrow." She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt in nervousness. "Only time will tell, what I have to do."

--------------------

She waddled down the long hallway in attempt to keep up with Raina, Takeru following closely behind. "Now, Hikari; the trial procedure will commence as follows. You'll be asked to the stand, you will be sworn in, and I'll ask you questions, you answer them to the best of your ability. Then the defense will ask you questions, be careful how you answer. They will try and make you look bad." She smiled at Hikari before pushing open the large oak doors.

Hikari followed closely behind. "Raina, can I ask you something?" The lawyer nodded. "What is my purpose?"

The red haired woman looked oddly at Hikari. "Obviously you're bright enough to figure that out. You witnessed a murder, what other reason would you be here for?"

Hikari shut her mouth abruptly before taking a seat behind the prosecution. She looked around the room, on the other side of the bench was Akiyuki's mother and older brother Miho. At the very back of the court room sat Meitetsu, holding a crumpled piece of paper. On the other side of the room sat a small family, she assumed were Tabito's parents.

A door behind the Judge's bench slid open. A booming voice echoed through the room. "All rise for the honorable judge." The entire room stood as the judge took her seat.

An older woman with graying hair and, grayish blue eyes sat behind the large oak desk. "Please be seated." She bellowed.

Both the prosecution and defense council took their turn speaking; one trying to prove the young boy on trial was guilty, the other claiming his innocence. The first person called to trial was a medical examiner, who confirmed that Akiyuki's death was caused by a bullet puncturing the left ventricle of his heart. The bullet matched that of the gun Tabito had. The second person called to the stand was a psychologist who through extensive medical testing came to the conclusion that Tabito suffered from stress due to the final exams. As well as he had a lot of pent up anger and anxiety due to the numerous confrontations that he and Akiyuki had.

Hikari was shook from her thoughts when she heard her name being called to the stand. She stood from her spot on the bench and walked towards the witness stand. She was sworn in and took her seat. Raina stood from her spot and walked towards the stand.

"For the record, can you please state your name?"

Hikari leaned towards the microphone. "Takashi, Hikari."

Raina turned her back on Hikari and faced the jury. "Could you please tell us about the events you saw on June twenty-second?"

Hikari closed her eyes, thinking on back on the events that happened. "I was in the process of handing out the final results of the exams. The door swung open, I turned and in the doorway stood Tabito. I asked him if I could help him. He said that I was interfering at that he has enough. That is when I saw the gun."

Raina interrupted Hikari. "Did you ask him to put the gun down?"

"Objection, your honor; she's leading the witness." The defense yelled.

The judge rolled her eyes. "Over ruled."

Raina turned her attention towards Hikari and repeated herself. "Did you ask him to put the gun down?"

"Yes."

Raina nodded, pondering her next question. "What happened next?"

"He continued to point the gun at me." She looked at the boy in handcuffs before continuing. "We continued to argue, he still had the gun pointed at me. Then he pointed the gun at the back of the class where Akiyuki was sitting. I begged him to put it down, and then he turned the gun back at me." She inhaled deeply. "Then Akiyuki spoke out, he was standing at the front of the class. There was a loud bang that is when the first shot was fired. I could feel it whiz right past me. Akiyuki yelled at him, told him to take him instead. That is when the second shot was fired, and I saw Akiyuki collapse to the ground." She sniffled remembering the past events.

"If Akiyuki hadn't been so brave, do you think he would still be here today?"

"Objection, your honor! Speculation!" The defense retorted.

"Sustained." The judge ruled.

Raina turned to face the defense. "No further questions." She took her seat at her desk.

The defense stood from his spot and approached Hikari. "What was your relationship, with Akiyuki?"

Hikari looked puzzled. "I was his teacher."

The defense cocked his brow. "So there were no sexual feelings?"

Raina screamed. "Objection your honor, irrelevant!"

"Over ruled."

"Were there any sexual feelings or a relationship?"

"I am happily married." She spat, disgusted with the question.

The defense attorney looked annoyed. "Your Honor, could you please instruct the witness to answer the question."

The judge turned to Hikari. "Please answer the question."

Hikari scowled. "No, there were no sexual feelings or relationship."

The male lawyer nodded. "You said you saw Akiyuki collapse to the floor, did you try to help him?"

"I ran towards the body, he spoke to me before closing his eyes. He was still breathing when he was taken to the hospital."

"How do you know that for sure? You are not a trained medical technician?"

Hikari was flabbergasted. "I…I…thought he was…"

He cut her off, giving her a menacing stare. "You thought? You can't just think; you need to know for sure. Who called for help?"

"I am not sure."

"If you're not sure if he was breathing, and if you are not sure who called for help, how can you be sure you saw my client shoot Akiyuki?" He spat, raising his voice dangerously.

"I saw what I saw; and I saw Tabito shoot Akiyuki." She wailed.

"Objection, your honor. Badgering the witness."

The judge looked at the defense. "Sustained."

The lawyer nodded before continuing. "From what I've heard, you haven't been very responsible. Were you not fired from your teaching position at Odaiba Middle School, for an irresponsible act?"

Hikari bit her lip. "Yes, that is true."

"And what was that act?"

"I took the class off of school property with out consenting the Principal or their families. I was punished severely for my misjudgment and haven been granted another chance."

The defense council smirked. "Do you not think that if you have been granted a pardon for something reckless, that this young boy before you should be granted a pardon as well?"

Raina jumped from her chair. "Can we approach the bench?" She barked.

The judge motioned with her hands for the council's to come forward. "What is the meaning for this council?" The judge questioned, tired of the bickering between the parties.

"Your honor, the witness is not the one that is on trial, she should not be subjected to these obscure accusations."

The defense rolled his eyes. "All I am trying to accomplish here is a character reference for the jury, how can they take the witnesses testimony seriously if their key witness can't differentiate between what is responsible and what is not."

"And what excuse do you have for trying to get the witness to agree to a pardon for this boys antics?" Raina seethed, crossing her arms across her chest. 

"The witness being a teacher knows how important education is and therefore would not want to see a promising student be sent off to prison were, murders, child abductors, and rapists preside."

"Newsflash, he is a murderer!" She spat.

"That is for the jury to decide." He said coyly.

"Whether you make my witness look bad, I have nine other written accounts of students witnessing the murder."

The defense lawyer smirked. "Your right nine other written accounts from a bunch of thirteen and fourteen year olds, who have all been banished to one class because of their behavioural issues. Oh yes, that is very reliable." He criticized sarcastically.

The judge rubbed her temples in frustration. "Are we done here?" The two councils nodded their heads. "You will stop badgering the witness and let us continue on with the trial. Do I make myself clear?"

Raina took her seat, while the defense looked at the jury. "I have no further questions."

The judge signaled for Hikari to leave the bench. She stepped down and walked back to her seat. The trial continued as the councils continued to call people to the stand. They called Akiyuki's mother and brother, Tabito's parents and brother, Wataru, as well as Tabito himself. Tabito claimed that he did not remember the day. All he can remember was that he was furious and that he was tired of Akiyuki always getting off easily.

Both prosecution and defense told their closing statements. They were both trying to convince the jury to the best of their ability. The jury was adjourned for the day. It was now the waiting game; time would only tell what would happen next.

The jury deliberated for two hours, the courtroom was filled awaiting the verdict. Takeru stroked his wife's hand tenderly as she placed a deathly grip on his other hand. The air in the room was heavy, everyone was quiet. No one could contain their nervousness. The jury walked back into the room one by one.

The judge looked at them. "Have you reached a verdict?"

One of the jury members stood. "We have your honor."

"How do you find the defendant of first-degree murder?"

"Not guilty, your honor." The defense whooped happily.

The judge addressed the jury once again. "How do you find the defendant of second-degree murder?"

"Guilty, your honor."

The judge nodded her headed. "That is all."

Akiyuki's mother wept out of happiness, her boy was getting justice for his death. On the other hand, Tabito's parent's wept as their son was whisked away. Hikari couldn't cry; she had cried all her tears out long ago. She wasn't sure if she were to be happy or sad. All you she could do was hope she did the right thing.

--------------------

Life was slowly getting back to normal, well as normal as life could be with having a baby. The trial was a thing of the past. She was no longer a teacher at Odiba Middle School, her once class of misfits; were now graduates and could attend any high school of their choice. She learned a powerful lesson that year, one she had learned many years ago and pushed to the back of her head. She learned the power of friendship. Her once small class grew into brave and intelligent people who have the power to conquer anything.

And now she has her own pride and joy to love and cherish. She and Takeru knew that this little child had something that some people could only dream of. He had more people loving him then he knew, he has ten aunt and uncles; and friends to love him for as long as he lived. She knew that this little bundle of hope was the light of her life.

She looked over the edge of the crib. Her own little boy had her auburn coloured hair and Takeru's piercing blue eyes. He snuggled in closer to the warmth of his bed. She stroked his cheek softly. She smiled contently. It had been a long hard year and in the end of it all she had a beautiful healthy baby boy.

She lifted herself up off the edge of the crib and gave the small boy a smile before leaving the room. "Good night, Akiyuki." She whispered softly while shutting off the light.

THE END

**Author's Notes:** Well that's it! Did I ever tell you guys I hate writing endings to stories? Well not only do I hate writing them; I hate reading them or watching them. It just makes me sad, it's like no I want more, but in the end you can't. Oh well, you can't have everything. Oh if you ever go on road trips, never forget to bring your laptop and power converter! Power converters are the greatest invention next to sliced bread! Well that's it for now dudes and dudettes, watch out for my new story that I'll be starting called Switching Places. The story is another Takari (go figure) and is about how Takeru and Hikari switch well places, well due to the humor I'm going to put in, it's going to be rated a little higher then what I'm used to writing! Anyway, I'll miss receiving your reviews! Until next time keep writing!


End file.
